If I Could Just See You
by ShannyTwilightFanny
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood best friends until Bella had to move to NYC. She becomes a famous singer and writes a song for Edward in which he composed the music. What will he do when he hears it and finds out it was written for him? All human ExB :
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes when you really love someone you go to extreme measures to show just how much you love them and miss them.

I went to the extreme by writing a song for him. When I moved away from Forks, I was devastated I left my best friend since birth and the love of my life. Though, I thought at the time he would never know how much I was in love with him.

So I wrote songs. I wrote them until I ran out of ideas and when I got new ideas I wrote more. I've known how to play guitar since I was ten and just recently I learned how to play piano, not as good as him though.

My life changed almost instantly after I moved to New York. I got noticed and got a record deal with NYC Records.

In a matter of months I was the top teen queen in the U.S. Little girls screamed, guys swooned, and moms and dads did anything to get their kids tickets to my concerts.

In my mind I thought my life was all set and perfect.

But my heart was missing something… him. I truly missed him and my hit single was written for him and only him.

I was on tour and little did I know that one special guy was going on a countrywide search to find me and claim his long waited love for me.

Pretty confusing isn't it?


	2. Chapter 1

_One year earlier:_

I was sitting in my room strumming on my guitar while my parents argued about something pointless downstairs. I usually do this to try to drown out the yelling but so far it hasn't really worked. I think this time they were arguing about the cable bill and how my dad needs to get out more.

"LOOK AT THIS!" my mom screamed. "500 DOLLARS IN WATCHING TV AND ORDERING SPORTS GAMES!" She slammed down what was probably the bill.

"WELL THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO DO! I NEVER GET TIME TO MYSELF." He yelled right back.

That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I set down my guitar and walked down the hall to my brother Emmett's room. When I reached the door I knocked softly.

"Come in!" he yelled over his Xbox. I opened the door to him playing a war game. So typical for a seventeen year old boy. He was two years older than me; hence, I'm fifteen.

"I'm going to Edward's I'll be back later." I said over the loud guns shooting.

He paused the game groaning. "What?" he said looking at me.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's I'll be back later." I said while turning to walk out of the door.

"Wait. I'll go with you." He said stopping me. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to put his sneakers on.

"Why did you have that on so loud?" I asked him when he was ready.

He nodded his head towards the yelling.

"Oh I see." I said. Then I raised my voice. "We are going next door if any of you care!" I shouted downstairs.

No answer. Just yelling.

"Ugh. We'll go the shortcut way." I said turning into my room.

"Good idea." Emmett said following me.

I walked across my room quickly and opened my window. I knocked on the window next door and waited for that familiar face with green eyes that always make me feel better to appear.

I could hear the piano in his room playing. His back was facing me so he couldn't see nor hear us knocking.

"Lemme do it." Emmett shoved me aside. He cracked his knuckles and then cracked his neck.

"Okay, I'm ready." He slowly reached across to the window and opened it rather than knocked.

"Great technique." I said while crawling out my window and into my best friend's room.

"You know how I do." He said behind me.

I giggled at Edward and how he was oblivious to his surroundings. He was playing the piano and couldn't even hear us walking towards him. I tip toed towards him and signaled Emmett to stop walking.

I snuck up behind Edward and reached out to squeeze his sides.

I was almost there when Edward stopped abruptly and turned and punched me in the gut. The impact was so shocking and painful that I immediately went down clutching my stomach.

_Edward POV:_

I gave Emmett my usual unexpected sucker punch right into the gut. I heard him grunt and went crashing to the floor. I laughing and grinned victoriously I was still facing the piano so I couldn't see Bella but I knew she was somewhere in here.

"High five Bella!" I said while turning around. I didn't see Bella's face I only saw Emmett's shocked one looking down at the floor. My smile fell from my face. He looked up at me with a blank expression and pointed to the floor.

"Pleaser tell me you are pointing at Jasper." I said quietly turning my body on the piano bench to see whom I had punched.

Bella came into view on the ground curled in a ball.

Screw my life.

"Bella!" I bolted to where she was on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I said hovering over her. What was I supposed to do?

"Uhhh… ummmm…. Do you need an ice pack? Icy hot? A shoulder to cry on?" I said trying to help her.

All she did was groan. "Come closer." She whispered. I leaned in. "Closer." She said in a scratching voice.

I was millimeters from her face. She looked me in the eyes and then punched me in my manhood I grunted so loud and rolled off her clutching it.

"Ouch!" I heard Emmett boomed while wincing.

"What's going on in here!" I heard Jasper open the door. He looked around the room at Bella still curled in a ball, Emmett snickering, and me rolling around on the floor clutching where Bella took her rage out on. "What_ is _going on here?" he said a little more worried.

"Hey jazzy, lets go play some lax." Emmett said while walking out the door dragging Jasper leaving Bella and me alone and in pain.

After a few minutes Bella sat up and wrapped her hands around her knees. And my pain faded and I was lying on my back.

I was an awkward silence before I spoke up. "Sorry I punched you in the gut I thought you were Emmett." I said quietly.

"Sorry I punched you where it counts." She said soon after.

"Truce?" I asked. Sitting up holding out my hand.

"Truce." She said with a breathtaking smile. Truth is I've always had a crush on Bella since 7th grade. We are both fifteen now and going into our sophomore year. She has never even thought of me that way though. I don't want to ruin our friendship so I've just kept it a secret.

"Good." I smiled back. "So what do you want to do?" I asked getting up and helping her up also.

"I don't know." She said. "How about some Rock Band?" she suggested.

"Kay, I'll ask Emmett and Jasper." I said walking out of the room. "So what made you come here today?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Well you know, the parents were fighting and I just wanted to get away." She said behind me. Great, her parents are always fighting. We passed by the kitchen when my mom called for us.

"Edward?" she asked making me stop.

"What?" I asked in the doorway.

"What are you up to?" she asked while making lunch.

"Going to play rock band with Bella and Emmett." I said as I started walking away.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked timidly.

"Hello sweetie!" she said walking over and giving Bella a welcoming hug. "What would you like for lunch?" she asked.

"Anything is fine really." Bella answered with a smile.

"Grilled cheese it is." Esme finalized.

"Okay, come on Bella." I said pulling her from the doorway. "I'll meet you in the basement." I said as we reached the front door. She turned for the basement door and walked downstairs.

"Hey we are playing Rock Band!" I shouted outside.

Jasper had just thrown the lacrosse ball in Emmett's direction and I distracted Emmett from watching the ball and it hit him in the head. I winced at the contact.

"Sorry bro." Jasper said.

"No blood, no foul." Emmett said smiling. Then they dropped their lacrosse sticks and walked inside.

"Need some ice?" I asked after they walked passed me.

"I'm fine." He said opening the basement door.

Bella was sitting on the couch reading one of the magazines we had on our coffee table. God she looked so cute when she was reading.

Jasper went and turned the Wii on while Emmett grabbed the drumsticks.

"I call drums!" Emmett said quickly.

"Bass!" Jasper said grabbing one guitar.

Bella and I looked at each other for a split second before dashing towards the last guitar. There was no way in hell I was singing.

I got to it first and held it up in victory.

"Aw man." Bella said reaching for the mic.

We all got in our ready positions and the song we decided on was "Don't Stop Believin'". The familiar piano beginning, which I could also play, started and you could tell Bella was nervous.

Soon Bella started singing and I almost missed my cue to start strumming. Since when can Bella sing? She was amazing. I kept missing beats because all I wanted to pay attention to was Bella's singing. By the time the song ended we all got our percentages.

It read:

Jasper- 87%

Emmett- 91%

Bella- 100%

Edward- 65%

"Dang, Eddie." Emmett started to say.

"Don't call me that." I cut him off before he said anything further.

"How come you did so bad?" he asked.

"I don't know I mean I guess I haven't played in a while." I lied.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and started searching through the songs.

"How about… "Living on a Prayer"?" he asked turning towards us.

"I don't care." I said.

"Sure." Bella said. "But I can't sing that song I don't know the words."

"They are on the screen." I pressed. I really wanted to hear her sing again.

"I'll sing it." Jasper offered.

"Okay, here you go." Bella handed him the mic and walked over to the bass.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yupp."

"Ready."

"Uh-huh." We all said at the same time.

"Okay." Emmett started the song.

We played it and got our percentages:

Jasper- 98%

Emmett- 98%

Bella- 91%

Edward- 97%

"Now how did that happen Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I just got used to it." I lied again. It's because Bella wasn't singing.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Esme called from upstairs. And we all went up for dinner. Dinner went by smoothly as usual. Emmett ate more than any of us combined, Esme offered to make more, we declined… it was a ritual for us that never got old.

"That was great Esme." Bella said politely. "Thanks!" she added as she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Yeah thanks so much Mrs. C." Emmett said after and following Bella to the dishwasher.

"Oh its always my pleasure." Esme replied.

"Well then I guess its time for us to go home." Bella said grabbing her stuff.

"I'll walk you home." I offered.

"But its right next door." She pointed.

"You can never be too safe!" I said playfully.

She giggled. "Okay fine!" she turned to Emmett, "Are you coming Emmett?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be home later I think Jasper and I are going to play some video games." He said walking downstairs into the basement.

"Kay!" she called. "Bye Esme!" she called.

"Bye hon!" she called back.

We walked out the door just when Carlisle was getting out of his car. He smiled and waved.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi Carlisle." Bella followed.

"Walking her home?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I answered while shrugging my shoulders.

Carlisle looked over to Bella's house and back to me with a confused look on his face. Then just shook his head and walked into my house. Bella just laughed.

_Bella's POV: _

We walked to my porch. Some walk.

"Hey can I come in?" Edward asked.

"Um I don't think you can." I answered. I really didn't want him to hear my parents fighting.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well… hang on." I said to him as I opened my front door and closed it. I listened for any signs of yelling.

None.

I opened the door to Edwards weird gaze.

"Okay you can come in!" I said happily.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure what's up?" I asked setting my stuff down.

"Alone?" he asked again.

"Sure…" I said back. Why did he want to talk alone?

We walked up to my room and I sat down on the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"Is that yours?" he asked pointing to my guitar.

"Um yeah why?"

"Well do you write your own songs?"

"Um… yeah." I answered timidly.

"Play me something." He demanded.

"No!" I got up from my seat crossing my arms.

"C'mon!" he pleaded. "Just one song!" he said.

"No." I said looking him square in the eye.

"Fine.' He said walking over to my guitar. "Well then I guess I'll just…" he picked it up and held it out the window about to drop it. "Make you." He said with a toothy smile.

"You wouldn't." I said in disbelief.

"Really? Remember when we were 8 and Jasper wouldn't let me play with his Nintendo Game Cube and I threw it out the second story window and it broke?" I flashbacked to that memory, Jasper cried for days and Edward only got a timeout. Ah… it's sometimes really fun being the little one.

"Fine! But it won't be good I only have the first verse and the chorus done." I said grabbing my guitar from his grasp. I sat down and positioned the guitar and I tuned it.

"I don't mind." He said victoriously as he sat facing me.

"Okay here it goes." I said to him before I sang.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I stopped singing and looked at Edward. He had a look of astonishment on his face. Was I really that good? I really just wrote the song because I know if I ever get famous a lot of girls would relate but I got writers block after the chorus. Edward was just silent with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"That's all I have so far." I broke the silence and set my guitar down.

"Bella… that was… words cant explain how good that was!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Really?"

"It was absolutely amazing Bella." He said with a smile and hugged me.

"Thanks Edward I really appreciate it." I said to him and smiled.

"No problem, but I got to go I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said and climbed out of my window.

"Hey!" I called stopping him before he shut his window he looked at me.

I leaned out of mine and held my hand in a horizontal rock sign.

"Park it!" I said smiling. He smiled back and put his fist in between the two fingers and it looked as if he park a car.

"Catch it." He held up a cuffed hand.

"I threw my fist into it as if he caught a baseball."

"Peace…" We both put up peace signs with both hands.

"Love…" we crossed our arms over our chests.

"You." We both pointed to each other and smiled.

"Night.' He said closing his window.

"Sweet Dreams." I said closing mine.

A/N: okay I really hope you guys review because this chapter took a really long time to write and if you have questions about the hand shake then you can just ask in the review.

Pleas review! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: okay so I guess I am keeping the handshake but it is a bit cheesy. Anyways here it goes!

_BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! The arena chanted over and over again after my opening act came off the stage. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs that would lead me out to the crowd. My make-up artists put last minute touches to my face and I was taking deep breaths._

_AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE! THE ONLY! BELLA SWAN!!!! The announcer announced and the crowd roared my band started to play an upbeat song that was one of many I wrote myself. The backstage man was speaking into his radio and handed me my microphone. _

_"Go!" the man said and I ran up the steps trying not to trip. Thankfully I didn't I was at the top of the stairs and was up at the top. The intro was still playing and I saw the many glow sticks and loud cheering. It made me put a Cheshire cat smile and raised my fist in the air to the beat of the music. _

_"Are you guys ready to have some fun!?" I asked the crowd. _

_The crowd roared even louder and made me smile. It was now my cue to sing._

Smooth talkin' So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

[Chorus:]  
He's got something special He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me Telling me maybe  
He could be the one He could be the one  
He could be the one He could be the one  
He could be the one He could be the one

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy

About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me Telling me maybe  
He could be the one He could be the one ("Bella!")

He could be the one He could be the one("Bella!")  
He could be the one He could be the one ("Bella!")

"BELLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed in my ear waking me up from my awesome dream.

"Huh? What?" I said waking up.

"Time to get ready for school." He said walking out of my room.

Ugh school. The worst place on the planet. Where Emmett was the cool guy that everyone worshiped and I was "Emmett's geek sister" who always got picked on and had no friends but Edward. I got out of my bed and made it. I went over to my dresser and checked myself. Still a plain-jane, brown hair, pale skin, extremely unattractive… the usual. I brushed my hair and put it in a half back hairstyle. I walked over to my closet and looked for what I was going to wear. I decided on some comfy jeans, a blouse with a maroon sweatshirt over it, and my favorite pair of converses.

I walked downstairs for breakfast and found Emmett pigging out on some Eggo Waffles. I just grabbed my favorite cereal and ate a bowl of that.

"Who's driving today?" I asked him. Usually either Emmett or Jasper drives us all to school since we are all next-door neighbors.

"I fink Jafper is." He said with a mouth full of waffles.

"Okay." I said taking my last bite of cereal and putting it in the sink. "You better hurry up Em… they are going to be here in about five minutes." I said looking at my watch… yes… I still carry a watch."

Emmett looked at me then stuffs his last waffle whole into his mouth and chewing it obnoxiously. He brought his plate to the sink still chewing and washed it.

I rolled my eyes. "Sick." I said at his obnoxious behavior.

It took him two minutes to reply due to still trying to chew his waffle. He eventually swallowed it and smiled. "You said be quick so I was quick!" he said as he grabbed his backpack as Jasper honked his horn. I grabbed my backpack as well and followed Emmett out the door. We walked outside and saw that Jasper got a new car. It was a golden color and I think it was a Volvo.

"Nice car man!" Emmett exclaimed as we got in the car slapping Jaspers back.

"Thanks, just got it yesterday after you guys left, my dad brought it home." Jasper explained as he backed out of the driveway. The interior was black and I saw that he had XM radio and a built in GPS. Man they are rich.

"It's really nice Jasper." I added.

"Yeah I'm getting the Volvo C30 in silver when I get my license." Edward added.

"Dream on Eddie boy." Jasper said from the front seat.

"Dad said so!" Edward shot back.

"Just to make you shut up!" Jasper shot right back earning some laughter and high fives from Emmett.

Edward and I looked at each other and Edward rolled his eyes and looked out the window. I looked over him quickly before he could notice. His bronze hair was tousled as usual he was wearing a green polo shirt that brought out his eyes with a navy blue hoodie and some jeans. He looked casual but… hot. Wait did I just call my best friend hot? I looked away quickly and stared out the window as Emmett and Jasper talked about some weird senior guy stuff.

When we got to school I got out of the car, well, actually I stumbled out of the car earning some laughs from some juniors. I rolled my eyes and shut the car door. Edward was waiting for me to get around the car so we could walk in together.

"Hey is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No I just really don't like school." I half lied. I mean I do hate school but I was concerned with how I called my best friend hot. I've never thought of him that way before.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Tanya screamed down the hall to get Edwards attention.

"Oh Eddie-kinz!" Tanya and her crew, which consisted of Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Samantha Wells… a.k.a. the Official Edward Cullen Fan Club all screamed trotting over to Edward who had a look on his face as if he wanted to run and hide in a hole.

"Hey Eddie!" Tanya touched his chest trying to be flirty.

"Hey Tanya and my name's Edward." He said backing away from the giggling girls.

"Whatever you say…" Tanya walked through Edward and me and stopped next to Edward and whispered, "Edward." seductively making me almost want to vomit I saw Edward's feeling was mutual. All I did was cough bringing her attention to me.

"Nice outfit Hermione." She said referring me to the Harry Potter character. I rolled my eyes as her followers started cracking up. They walked away and all I did was scoff and walked towards my first hour.

"Bella! Wait up!" Edward called.

I stopped for him slightly because I didn't want to be late. Our schedules were identical but he had art instead of gym, which I had and I was thankful he didn't watch me at my worst.

"Why do you associate with those whores?" I asked him a bit angry. I honestly didn't know why I was angry at him I was angry at… wait… who was I angry at? Myself?

I was jealous.

What has gotten into me? First I call Edward hot (not out loud) and then I'm jealous of pretty girls talking to him.

"I don't associate with them! They want to associate with me!" he practically yelled earning some attention making him look down in embarrassment. We walked into our English class and got our seats in the back. Then the bell rang and the class started. Edward anxiously took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. I tried to pay attention but it was altered when Edward threw the ball of paper at my head.

I gave him a death glare as I picked up the paper and read it under my desk: (Edward, **Bella)**

You see how they always talk to me and I always have to correct my name and reject them and they just don't get the message!

I wrote back:

**Whatever I don't care anymore let's just pay attention.**

He wrote:

Fine.

So we paid attention the rest of class with an occasional dozing off but what else is new when you have Mrs. Galbreath for a teacher?

Trig and Spanish went by a little bit faster but still I was waiting till I got a breath of fresh air outside. Today was a rare sunny day in Forks today and I like to eat outside.

The lunch bell rang in Spanish and not even half my worksheet was done. I usually day dream in Spanish I still wonder how I get 'A's in that class. I grabbed my books and Edward and I headed off to the lunchroom in silence to get our lunches. After we got them we walked outside in search of Emmett and Jasper.

"There they are." Edward said walking in their direction.

"'Kay." I replied starting to walk but then being my clumsy self I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face, and my lunch, which was now on my sweatshirt.

People burst into hysterics outside and I'm pretty sure people inside got a kick out if it due to the huge window that shows outside. Laughter erupted my ears as I stood up to examine myself. My sweatshirt was covered in ketchup and mustard, leaving a huge stain. I looked at Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was holding back a laugh, Emmett just looked at me and shook his head and went back to eating his burger, and Edward just had a concerned expression silently asking me if I'm okay.

I nodded answering his question and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and went straight to the sink I started scrubbing, no help at all. I guess I'll just wear my blouse. So I took off my sweatshirt and made sure my blouse was acceptable. It was a baby blue and had a little tie at the top and was flow-like. It was my favorite one. I walked out of the bathroom and power-walked to my locker. I set it in the locker and walked back outside to my friends earning some applause and laughter from all the other Bella haters. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Edward and stole some of his French fries.

"Hey!" he said pushing his plate away from my grip.

"I don't have enough money to buy more lunch and plus, the lunch line is closed." I reasoned as I reached for another fry.

"Seriously Bells?" Emmett asked after he finished chewing. "Why do you have to trip so much? I mean all my friends keep making fun of how klutzy you are and I always have to defend you and say some lame excuse like you have a bad ankle or something." He said before he bit into his second burger.

"Oh I'm sorry I wouldn't want my star lacrosse player of a brother to lose his popular status." I said sarcastically taking Edward's apple and biting into it.

"I'm not popular!" Emmett shot back.

"Hey Emmett." Two seniors walked by our table and gave Emmett a wink.

"Hey ladies." He said back at them and then he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded towards them.

"Okay, so I'm in high demand but I can't help that I look and play this good!" he said with a cocky grin and earning a high five from Jasper.

I grabbed a fry from Edward and chucked it at Emmett and it hit him square in the forehead. He stopped laughing immediately and looked at me and grabbed the fry with out breaking to gaze and ate it still staring at me. Oh Emmett, can't live with him, can't live without him if you want a good laugh sometimes.

The bell rang and Edward and I headed off to Biology in which we were lab partners. We just talked about how stupid Emmett was and were stopped by the annoying twits and once again, Edward was adored and I was insulted.

"Nice spill Klutzerella!" Tanya said and laughed along with her friends.

"Tanya stop!" Edward silenced her. "You are so annoying! No I will never go out with you and just stop insulting Bella! I like her better than you guys anyway." He said before wrapping his arms around my waist and walking away.

"Thank you Edward." I said looking up at him.

"No problem." He smiled back. My stomach got a weird feeling at this. Butterflies? No.

We took our seats in biology and waited for class to begin.

"How your sweatshirt?" Edward asked.

"On life support." I replied with a playful smile.

"Aww I'll say some prayers." Edward teased.

"The sweatshirt much appreciates it." I said still smiling

Edward smiled back giving me that weird feeling. Then Mr. Banner started the class. He started talking about cells and boring stuff like that. Occasionally I would catch Edward looking at me and he would look away quickly. I wonder if something is on my face. Or did I smell? I discretely smelled my hair and it smelled like strawberries. Edward loved the scent of my shampoo I wonder what was wrong?

Then Edward whispered in my ear. "You look just fine in that shirt, Bella."

I quickly looked at him and looked away due to my blush.

After Bio, we went our separate ways, Edward to art and me to gym.

Gym was… okay… I mean if you think that simultaneously hitting head with your tennis racket and by 'heads' I mean mine. I walked out of gym with an icepack on my head and walked outside to the sunshine. Edward already had his stuff together but I still had to go into building 4 to get my stuff.

"Tennis again?" he asked as we walked to my locker.

"Yupp." I said opening it and examining the bump on my forehead in my mirror. Edward touched it and I winced and swatted his hand away. "Ouch!" I glared at him and grabbed my backpack and stuff my sweatshirt in it along with my books. We walked outside and over to Jaspers car. Emmett and Jasper were already in it fighting over the radio. They had complete different tastes Emmett like rap and hip-hop and some classic rock songs, Jasper liked bands like Coldplay and The Plain White Ts and bands like that.

After five minutes of continuous arguments over what was to play in the car, I shut off the radio.

"Just drive!" I commanded annoyed.

Jasper did as I was told and backed out of his parking space. Edward and I were in the back silent as Emmett and Jasper talked about the upcoming action movie. Edward and I were the kind of people who are silent and stare out the car window and think.

Soon we were home and Emmett and I said our goodbyes and walked across the small lawn to our house. We opened the door and walked into the house. It was extremely quiet in here.

"Mom! Dad! We are home!" I yelled.

"In here." My mom called from the kitchen. I set down my bag, as did Emmett, and we walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting down resting her head on her hands and she looked as if she was in deep thought. My dad was behind her leaning on the counter with an indifferent expression.

"Kids, sit down." My dad said.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked pulling out his chair and sitting down. I just cautiously sat down to see what was wrong.

"Your mother and I have decided that it would be best if we… er… get a divorce." He finished the last part quick.

"A what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"A divorce hon." My mom said now looking up. "Your dad and I just haven't been getting along lately and we just think it's best."

"But why?" I said starting to tear up. "Why couldn't you guys just work it out?" I yelled. I looked at Emmett his face was expressionless.

"Because honey, we have tried and tried for months… we just don't get along like we used to." She said touching my hand. I pulled away and looked down letting sadness take over my anger.

"One of you guys can come live with me if you want to." My mom offered. As if that would make it any better.

I looked over at Emmett one more time, still his expression was that same. I'd say he was angry.

"Emmett." My mom got his attention. "Are you okay?" she asked.

All he did was pull out of his chair and walk upstairs. I just continued to look down, tearing up.

"Bells?" my dad asked.

That did it. I burst into hysterics and ran upstairs up to my room.

Nothing is going to be the same.

Link to Jaspers car on my profile! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey people!!!!! Okay before I start this chapter I'd like to say that some of you guys can start requesting some songs for this story but I would only like acoustic guitar and piano songs only to fit Bella's singing style. Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and everything!

Who knows how long I've been crying. I've been just curled in a ball on my bed just letting the tears come down. My mom and dad have tried to come into my room but I just yelled at them to go away. Why does this always happen to me? What did I do to deserve all this pain and sorrow? I've never done anything wrong. I haven't stolen I haven't done illegal drugs. But in the end, all this bad karma just gets thrown at me.

And the worst part is that my mom wants one of us to move with her. I mean, could just refuse and stay in Forks but that wouldn't be fair to le her move all on her own. And plus… who would miss me besides Edward? Emmett has a lot going for him too, captain of lacrosse and lots of friends who he would miss. I mean it's not fair to him. So that only leaves one other option.

Good-bye Forks.

I tried to pull myself together by taking deep breaths and counting down to ten but I didn't work. So I went back in my thoughts of childhood memories. When Edward and I were five.

_Flashback starts:_

_"Edward! I'm gonna get you!" I shouted as Edward laughed running around the backyard. He stole my doll and I wanted it back. _

_"You'll never catch me Bella!" he shouted back at me. Man he was fast. Emmett and Jasper had ice cream cones and were watching from the swings in amusement. _

_Edward and I ran around for about five minutes weaving in and out of the grown ups and through the sandbox and even to the front yard. Once I almost cornered him but he tricked me and got away and ran back to the backyard. I followed him and was so close to catching him. _

_I reached out to grab his shirt but I had an epic fail and tripped over my two feet and landed on my wrist. I heard a loud crack and a shooting pain went up my arm. I sat up and cradled my wrist and started bawling my eyes out in pain. _

_We were too far away from the grown ups to hear me crying and Emmett and Jasper had already gone inside. _

_Edward stopped as soon as he heard the crying. He had a pained look in his face and he ran up to me and bent down. _

_"Bella! I'm so sorry are you okay?" he said touching my wrist. I winced at the pain and pulled I away and started crying some more. He hugged me and whispered in my ear that it was going to be okay._

_"Take my hand." He said and I reached out with my good hand. He helped me up and put his arm around me and helped me to my mom._

_My mom was laughing with the neighbor's two doors down when she saw me._

_"Oh my! Bella what happened?" she said getting to my eye level. _

_"It's my fault Mrs. Swan. I apologize." Edward explained. "We were running around and she tripped. I think it's broken." Geez, for a five year old kid he sure talked smart. _

_"Thank you Edward for bringing her to me." Then she turned to my dad. "Charlie! Get the car keys I need to get to the hospital! Esme if you don't mind?" she yelled to him and Edward's mom. He looked over at me and he quickly went into action, as did Esme. _

_My mom and Esme started walking me to the car along with Edward who had a guilty expression on his face. My dad threw my mom the keys and helped Edward and I into the car. _

_I let silent tears fall down my cheeks as I lay my head in Edwards lap and he stroked my hair. Edward always knew how to make things better. _

_Esme looked back at us and smiled and said to my mom, "You know, one day they will get together, Renee." She said causing my mom to look back at us and smile too._

_"I agree, Esme, it's just a matter of time." She said._

_"Ew! Edward and I would never date! He has cooties!" I yelled at them._

_They just laughed._

_End Flashback._

I smiled at the memory. Edward and I? That's crazy, truly crazy. I mean, he's cute, but I just don't think he'd like a plain girl like me. He deserves better than me. After a while the tears turned into big sobs which turned into small sobs and soon the waterworks stopped. I was ready to face my mom and tell her my decision.

I got off my bed and slowly opened the door. I checked the hallway for my dad or mom and saw that it was clear. I walked down the hallway searching for my mom.

I found her in her bedroom looking at a photo album. I knocked on the door to get her attention.

Her head snapped up. "Bella!" she said and smiled while slamming the album shut. "I'm so sorry." she got up cautiously and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, my mom means well but I just don't know why they have to get a stupid divorce.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes and brushed my hair out of my face. "Are you okay?" a couple tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I've been better." I sniffed, wiping the tears. All she did was just hug me and let me cry it out. What was I going to do? What was I supposed to tell Edward? He probably would take it hard but I know he will make better friends then me. I'll be sure to visit during the summer for a couple of weeks so we wouldn't lose contact. Not that we would of course, I mean I don't have a cell phone yet (yeah I know right? A fifteen year old girl who doesn't have a cell phone.) But that doesn't mean I won't have a house phone to call. Well first before I move I should ask my mom where we are moving. So I dared myself to ask the question long waiting and prayed for a short commute.

"Where are you moving?" I asked my mom after a few moments of silence.

"New York City hon." She replied sniffling.

NEW YORK FLIPPIN' CITY?? ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY??? That's what I wanted to shout at her. I wanted to scream at her for not picking a better location. Why didn't she pick Seattle? Or even Phoenix for that matter.

"New York City?" I asked feebly.

"That's right. I'm going to search some homes tonight, I just think it's the best place for me and maybe you to start over." She replied almost in a whisper.

And now for the final question… "When do we move?" I choked out. He face brightened a little, I knew she needed someone with her and I would go with her. Even if it kills me on the inside.

"Saturday." She said quickly. My heart sank. It was too soon. Way to soon. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. All I did was a small nod and slowly got up off the bed and walked out of the room in a daze. I walked down the hall to my room passing Emmett's as I went by. He's been in there all night. He's still upset about the divorce or he's sleeping; I mean it's midnight. I opened my door and closed it, leaning on it. Once I heard the click, I broke down. I let all my anger, sadness, and confusion spill out. What could little old Bella Swan do to change things back to where they were? Back to when her parents were happy, back to when she was happy, back to when her and her best friend would spend everyday together.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

_Edwards POV:_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh another school day, another day to get annoyed by my fan club, sit through boring classes, and get scolded by fat, old teachers who have no life. But the one person that helps me get up in the morning and go to school is right across the way.

Bella.

I smiled at the thought of seeing her bright face today and quickly hopped out of bed to take a shower. I opened up my shampoo and squirted it on my already messy hair and ran it through. It's funny actually, no matter how much I shampoo my hair; it still looks greasy when it's dry. That I don't get.

I got out and walked out of the bathroom holding my pajamas with one hand and the towel around my waist with the other. I walked by Jasper's room just as he walked out in front of me rubbing his eyes and yawning with his hair disheveled, his eyes squinted.

"Morning." I told him starting to walk past him.

"Mm…" he mumbled as he snatched the towel from my waist. "My towel." He said in a husky voice that you usually get after waking up.

"Hey!" I shouted after him as I tried to cover myself up with my pajamas.

No answer, just the slam of the bathroom door and the sound of the shower being turned on.

"Ed-" my mom started to call when she reached the top of the stairs but stopped when she saw me covering myself up. I immediately started blushing like there was no tomorrow and I wanted to just run into my room but my legs wouldn't cooperate. My mom rolled her eyes, "Go get dressed Edward." She said before turning back down the stairs.

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me and ran back to my room. Jasper's so going to-

"AHH!!!!!" Came Jasper's scream from the shower.

Oops! I guess I used all the hot water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Emmett." I said while getting into his jeep.

"Hey Ed, where's Jasper?" he asked.

"He'll be right out." I said as I shut the door. "Where's Bella?"

"She'll be out in a second."

Just then Bella came out of the house dressed in the usual jeans and sweatshirt. Something a normal girl wouldn't be caught dead wearing. But Bella wasn't a normal girl; she was a _real_ girl, the kind of girl who did care what other people thought or what other people wore.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and was hunching over as if she was cold. I reached over and opened the door from the inside so she could get in.

I smiled at her as she walked up and threw her bag in. She smiled back but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Maybe she was ill or something else that involved puberty that I wouldn't want to discuss right now.

Jasper came out right after her and got in the passenger seat next to Emmett. We drove to school in silence, not the usual, comfortable silence, but a really awkward silence that no one would break. Something was up.

_Bella's POV:_

When we got to school I grabbed my bag quickly and hopped out of Emmett's truck stumbling into the car parked next to us. That earned another glare and insult from a junior. I shut the jeep door and started for my first class. I was stopped when someone stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I turned to see who it was, it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I looked into those green orbs and got lost in them for a second, you know, he does have the most gorgeous eyes in the world. Wait. Where did that come from? I snapped out of it and I was just going to tell him the truth.

"Edward I-"

RING! RING! The stupid bell rang.

"Shit! We are going to be late c'mon!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to first hour.

I'll tell him everything later just not now.

The first half of school went by quickly I even got out of walking with Edward to lunch saying that I had to go to the bathroom and meeting him there. I didn't go to the bathroom I actually went to the office and told them that I was moving Saturday and my mom would call them later with the details. I power walked to lunch with out any mishaps surprisingly and bought my lunch in record time. Tuna surprise, yummy. I then walked to our usual table. Emmett and Jasper weren't there, only Edward was.

"Where's Em and Jasper?" I asked as I sat down.

"Over there talking." He said nodding his head towards the corner of the cafeteria.

Emmett had a serious expression on his face and Jasper occasionally looked over here with a sad expression. Emmett must be telling Jasper about how I'm moving all the way across the country. Before school today, Emmett and I talked about this, Emmett would tell Jasper and I would tell Edward. I told Emmett to tell Jasper not to talk to Edward about any of this. I will tell him later on but it was just be so hard to tell him.

After a few more minutes of talking Emmett and Jasper made there way back to the table. I didn't even touch my tuna surprise so I started picking through it. I truly looked disgusting. I looked over at Edward who didn't seem to enjoy it either; he was just eating his apple and Jell-o that came on the side. I decided it was all I could eat so I just started eating the Jell-o. I dug my spoon into the jiggly substance and cautiously took it into my mouth.

"What were you guys talking about?" Edward asked.

"Um…" Emmett stalled as he looked at me for an answer.

With the spoon and Jell-o in mid bite I looked up under my lashes and gave Emmett and Jasper a pleading glance.

"About how I might ask that Haley girl out." Jasper said quickly.

Emmett, Edward and I looked at him with three different expressions. Emmett had an amused expression on his face, I had my eyebrow raised as if saying: really? That's the best you can do? Edward had his mouth open and his eyes were bulging out.

"Dude!" Edward spoke up. "Haley Stewart? That girl over there?" he pointed towards a red haired, chubby girl that had freckles all over her body. She took a big bite into her tuna surprise and it dripped onto her shirt. With her mouth full she looked down and grabbed the napkin and rubbed it off but that was a fail because the napkin had some of the red Jell-o and made the stain on her white shirt even worse. The best part was that she didn't even notice! "You're joking right?" Edward asked after watching the performance.

"Um…" Jasper replied and looked at both Emmett and me for help. I just shrugged and went back to eating and Emmett just snickered and shook his head. "Yeah I'm totally kidding but look at the time Emmett we got to get to English!" Jasper said grabbing Emmett by the arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria. I guess I owe them for that, maybe.

"Idiots." Edward said after a while. He got up and walked his tray over to the trashcan and threw it away and walked back to the table. "What's going on? It sounds like you guys are hiding something." He asked me. Uh oh, what do I do? I can't lie to him. Okay time to tell him the truth, just blurt it out.

"Okay, well…" I started but was interrupted.

"Does it have to do with my birthday Saturday?" he asked. Holy mother of shit! His 16th birthday is Saturday and I'm moving! Oh god, oh god. My mouth was open and my eyes were bugging out. "I knew it!" he slapped the table and pointed to me. "You guys are throwing me a surprise party for my sixteenth!"

I couldn't speak I just nodded.

"Great! Thanks Bella you're the best." He said giving me a big hug before he walked well actually he was kind of skipping out of the cafeteria.

Okay, don't panic don't panic. You were just about to tell your best friend, whom you could tell everything that you were moving on Saturday. Well actually when you were about to tell them the truth he brought up his birthday thinking that you were throwing him a surprise party on the day you were moving. So now, Bella, you are stuck in a huge, messed up lie that you probably can't get out of peacefully.

I started hyperventilating.

This was going to be some surprise.

A/N:

I really hoped you like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated but I just wanted to get this story on the move so I can get to the parts that I have been eager to write.

Reviews make me update sooner and if you have any songs you would like to request or anything, just PM me or review!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~Shannon


	5. Chapter 4

Guys! I miss you all! I've been so busy!!!! But guess what! I'm going to the midnight show for New Moon!!!! I'm so pumped! =]

How could I! How could I just procrastinate!!! It's the day before I move! How could I? I have to tell him today I need to.

_Wednesday: _

"_Hey Edward!" I called after him as he was walking to the car._

"_Yeah?" he called back turning around._

"_Come here I need to talk to you." I flagged him over._

"_What's up?" he asked as he approached me._

"_Edward, I…" _

"_Bella!" Mike yelled interrupting me._

"_What Mike?" I asked annoyed._

"_Wanna go out?" he asked me for the millionth time that month. Edward rolled his eyes beside me and walked back to the car._

"_If I say yes will you go away?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes! Wait what?"_

"_No." I said simply._

"_No?"_

"_Bye Mike." I said before turning on my heel and walking back to Edward._

I forgot to tell him because I was so irritated with Mike.

_Thursday:_

"_Okay, let's try this again." I told myself as the bell rang and everyone started walking outside. _

"_Edward!" I called after him. Sensing some Déjà vu??_

_He turned around abruptly and ran towards me._

"_Bella!" he exclaimed. "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat." He chanted._

"_What?" I couldn't help but crack a happy smile._

"_Okay you know yesterday when Emmett and Jasper left without me on purpose and I had to chase after the car?" he said quickly._

_I giggled at the memory. "Yes." I replied._

"_Well the track coach saw me sprinting after it and would like to offer me a spot on varsity when the season comes!" he said ending with a toothy grin._

"_Oh my god! That's great Edward!" I said wrapping my arms around him in a hug._

_He squeezed me back and we pulled apart._

"_Congratulations man." Emmett patted Edward on the back._

"_Thanks." Edward said giving him a fist bump._

"_Let's celebrate!" Jasper said._

"_IHOP!" Emmett boomed then ran towards the car with us right behind him laughing._

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I told myself as I banged my head into my locker door.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked as he opened up his locker.

I banged my head once more leaving it on the cold locker door before turning my head around and I slid down the locker onto the floor.

"No." I said as I wrapped my arms around my knees.

He sat down next to me on the floor.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I answered back.

"Hey look on the bright side!"

I looked at him.

"My 16th birthday is tomorrow!" he said along with a little cabbage patch dance move.

I felt sick then. "I have to go." I said getting up and practically running to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and started hyperventilating again. I had been doing that a lot lately, you'd think I was stressed or something… oh wait… I AM STRESSED!

While I was in the bathroom I thought out an amazing plan that took most of first hour. I would go home early from school, tell Edward as soon as he got home, and all will be well, we will still stay in contact and maybe he could visit me! I smiled as I thought over my plan, Edward's face when he sees the big city… wow.

I quickly slipped out of the bathroom and walked to the front office. I took a deep breath before opening the door; I tried to make myself look pale which didn't require much effort. I walked in on Ms. Cope typing away on her computer. She looked up and put on a smile.

"Hello Bella, do you need anything?" she asked.

"Um can I call my mom I don't feel well." I answered clutching my stomach for emphasis.

"Oh sure honey, come here." She said as she pulled me into her office.

A half hour later…

"This isn't the reason you want to go home right?" my mom asked as we entered the car.

I slumped into the passenger seat, "No." I answered.

"You haven't told him yet have you?"

"Nope."

"It'll work out, just tell him tonight." She reassured me.

"Yeah." I agreed and stared out the window the rest of the way home.

When I got home, my mom dropped me off and I went straight to my room and pulled out my guitar. I had written a song that I named _Breakaway_. I had just finished it last night so I wanted to play it again. Me moving away and saying bye to my friends, well, friend.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I set my guitar down and flopped on my bed. Okay, as soon as Edward gets home I'll tell him. The minute her gets out of his car, I'll break it down slowly. Yeah. That's what I'll do…yeah I'm screwed.

A couple hours later.

I heard the purr of Jasper's Volvo come into their driveway and bolted out of my room outside almost tripping down the stairs. I threw open my door and ran right into Edward whom I tackled to the ground.

"Oomph!" we both said as we hit the ground.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry Edward!" I said looking down at him.

He looked up, his green eyes meeting mine and we both started laughing. I rolled off him and brushed myself off as he got up too.

"Don't worry about it. I see how you bolted out that door; you must have wanted to tell me something. What's up?" he asked.

"Okay, see there's…"

"Oh! I totally forgot! Come here I wanna show you something." He said grabbing my hand and leading me across the lawn into his house. We passed Esme whom I said hi to quickly before being led upstairs into Edward's room.

He panted while showing me the piano.

"Edward, I know your room is big enough for a grand piano now can I please say what I was gonna say?" I asked irritated.

Edward was still panting and he had his hands on his knees. He held up a finger for me to hold on so he can catch his breath. After he caught it he replied with, "No I wrote something, I need your opinion." He sat me down on the piano next to him. He attempted to crack his knuckles for emphasis but you couldn't hear a sound. I giggled and playfully shoved him. He was such a dork. But he was my dork. I'll really miss him.

His hands were hesitant, hovering over the keys before playing a magnificent melody. It was close to a lullaby but it was more up beat. I smiled as he went through the song hitting different notes and playing it with such grace it was unbelievable a 15-year-old boy could play this.

When he finished he continued to stare down at the keys and then slowly lifted his head towards me. He smiled and lifted his hand and closed my mouth for me.

"That bad huh?" he said.

"You mean that amazing!" I shot back. "That was unbelievable!" I patted him on the back.

He grinned and blushed, looking away. Then all of a sudden I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him like there was no tomorrow (no pun intended)

"Whoa!" he exclaimed out of shock. He twisted his body under my arms and wrapped his arms around me also. "What's this for?"

Now. Tell him now. "Edward…" I breathed, tears coming in my eyes. "Tomorrow I'm…"

"Bella! You have a visitor!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "Don't move an inch I'll be right back." Ordered, unwrapping my arms around him.

I ran downstairs and opened the front door of the Cullen house.

Standing in my driveway was Jacob Black. He was a couple years younger than me but I've known him since we were little. He's my other best friend.

"JAKE!" I screamed running towards him giving him a huge hug. He picked my up while we were hugging and twirled me around.

"Bella!" he exclaimed back.

Jake has been my friend since forever; he's always been there for me. Did I mention he gave great hugs?

He set me down on the ground again with a huge smile, his long hair back in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I… uh… just wanted to say…err…. Good-bye." He told me hesitantly. Running his hands through the stray hairs in front of his face.

"Oh…" I said hanging my head. Another person I would terribly miss.

"I just can't believe you're moving tomorrow." He complained with a sad face.

"I know…" I agreed giving him a hug. "It's all just too much, all the way to New York City!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!" an all too familiar voice yelled behind me.

Jacob and I whipped our heads immediately in the direction of the hurt voice.

Then my eyes met green orbs. But they weren't the usual piercing ones; they were full of hurt, betrayal, and (I hate to say this) hatred.

I looked down quickly. I couldn't look at him anymore. After a few moments of silence I looked back up at him.

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were watered up. He was giving a glare, not a playful one, but a legit menacing glare. I looked back down my eyes starting to tear up.

Jacob coughed in an attempt to stop the silence.

Then Edward finally spoke.

Three words I thought I'd never hear from him.

"Go to hell." And then he ran into his house slamming the front door.

I lost it.

I ran into my backyard, into the woods. I needed to get away.

When I got to a clearing I let out a scream as I fell to the ground. I curled up in a ball and broke down crying. My damn had holes in it. Now the walls have broken and everything is crashing down.

I had no one.

Nothing left.

Jacob came up and wrapped his arms around me and consoled me as I cried and cried.

A/N:

Awwwww………… I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I almost started crying too… anywho… I'd like to advertise (If that's what you call it) A story, it's really good! It's called The SkylarElement Adventures by Twilightluvar. It's interesting and really good so check it out! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

PLT!

~Shannon


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!!! Okay so I'm really excited for many things this November… why you ask? Exhibit A. NEW MOON MOVIE DURRR Exhibit B. IM GOING TO THE ALL TIME LOW CONCERT!!! Okay you may or may not know All Time Low , but they are a band that's alternative, but also has a pop feel to it… and I have no idea why I'm telling you this but I am haha anyway here's the chapter and just a warning before hand, it's going to be sad… :'(**

"Why Jake?" I sobbed into his arms. "Why is this so hard? Why is my life a wreck right now?" I silently asked myself

"It's not a wreck Bella…" he told me. "Edward's just a jackass everyone knows that… I'm sorry if he has something up his but right—"

"EDWARD IS NOT A JACKASS NOR IS HE A GIRL!" I exploded. I wiggled myself out of Jacob's grasp and faced him. "He's my best friend! He's the best thing that ever happened to me! He is the only reason I put up with living!" Jacob's eyes widened. I hope he knew I was being overdramatic. "Whenever I'm down all I need to do is knock on his bedroom window right next door! That's it! And now no matter how sad I am or how emotional I get… I know he'll never be there! He'll _never_ be there anymore. As soon as I leave this town, that's it, the end. I won't see you guys ever again. It's not that I _can't_ ever see you again… it's that I chose not to." He had a pained expression and I could tell he was hurt but I knew I could never come back here again. Maybe if they wanted to, Charlie and Emmett could come visit me and my mom, but that's not likely.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be this way…" Jacob whispered.

"But it will be. Because I can't come back knowing I'll just have to leave again." I told him crossing my arms.

"Bella, you're speaking in anger…"

"Bye Jacob." I said in a flat tone. And I turned away and started off back to my house. I didn't hear him following me, he was just standing there, I didn't care I just kept on walking. As I stumbled out of the trees and into my small backyard, I noticed the old wrecked tree house in between our houses.

_Flash back starts:_

"_Bella! C'mon!" Edward yelled ahead of me as I straggled behind him. We were 7 years old. "C'mon!" he yelled again as he started climbing the tree._

"_Hang on!" I said as I reached the tree and started climbing up myself. "That's not fair! You're super speedy!" I scolded him but he was already up in the tree house._

_When I reached the top Edward was already in his green bean bag chair. I huffed and sat down in my purple one. _

"_Want some?" he asked holding out his gummy bears._

"_Sure." I said taking a handful. _

_There was a comfortable silence as we chewed on our gummies._

"_Edward?" I asked after a while._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you love me?" I asked him._

"_I don't know… do I?" he asked after a minute of thought._

"_Well my mommy said that if you really enjoy someone's company, you love them. I enjoy your company, so I guess that I love you." I told him._

"_Oh well, then I guess that means I love you too." He answered._

"_My mom loves my dad… they kiss… if we love each other, should we kiss?" I asked him again._

"_I don't know…" he shifted in his seat uncomfortably._

"_Well we love each other… do you not love me?" I asked a little disappointed._

"_Of course I love you!" he exclaimed._

"_Then why won't you kiss me!" I whined. _

"_Fine! I'll kiss you!" he practically shouted._

_He got out of his chair and stood up, I did that as well. We took a step towards each other so that we were about two feet away. He puckered his lips way out, I didn't know what I was doing either so I did the same. We leaned in without moving our feet and our lips slightly touched. _

"_BLAH!" we both exclaimed whipping our mouths in unison._

"_That's gross!" he exclaimed._

"_You can say that again!" I said with my face scrunched up whipping my lips with my sleeve._

"_That's gross!" he said again._

_Flash back ends_

I smiled at the memory, then my smiled quickly went away and I started off back to the house. I opened the sliding door quietly and shut it. I looked around and didn't move for about a minute to see if anyone was in the house. I quickly scurried up to my room and slammed the door. What do I do now? Talk to him? No… maybe he'll talk to me… as if.

I groaned and flopped onto my bed and put a pillow on top of my face. Why didn't I just tell him? Why did I wait so long? I took a deep breath and screamed into the pillow as loud as I could. It let out some of my frustration, but not all.

Edward and I used to get in fights all the time over stupid things, he always was the one who came around and forgave. I glanced at the clock, 5:57 p.m. I'll give it till 7 until he comes ringing the doorbell waiting for me to forgive him. In the meantime I started packing up my room and personal belongings.

7:00…

7:15…

7:30…

7:45…

8:00…

This is _not_ good.

Why hasn't he come? He's never stayed this mad at me ever!

Maybe he really is mad… maybe he will never forgive me.

This is the end… I'll never see him again after I move… I can't believe-

_Knock. Knock._

I scurried out of my bed and threw my bedroom door open.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry-"but I came face to face with Emmett.

"Sorry for what? Anyway I was wondering, can I borrow your shampoo?" he asked me.

"Go ahead." I replied with indifference.

"Hey, I heard what happened with Edward, has he come around yet?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

"Don't worry Bells." He ruffled my hair. "Edward doesn't stay mad at you for long; I'll give it tomorrow before you leave." He smiled.

"Thanks Em." I tried my best smile.

He nodded his head and walked off towards the bathroom.

I looked over at the clock. 8:30 p.m. Well my flight is at 7 so I better get a semi good sleep.

I changed into my pajamas and slowly got under the covers. Remembering each touch and motion because this is the last time I'm going to be sleeping in this room.

I slowly drifted off into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Edward POV:

I can't believe this! Bella is moving tomorrow! On my fricken birthday! This is unbelievable. She told that stupid dog before me… why… what is he to her other than a family friend? I was her _best _friend and she didn't tell me.

I didn't mean to tell her to go to hell but I'm just so mad! It's not fair that Bella is moving, she's the only one who makes me smile every day even though I'm feeling low. She's probably in her house laughing with Jacob and how she's going to call him every day and blah… blah …blah.

For the past two hours I have been staring at the ceiling wondering if this was just a horrible nightmare. Maybe it is, tomorrow I'm going to wake up to Bella's smiling face and she's going to wish me a happy 16th birthday and I'm going to get my silver Volvo and we'll all be happy…

Damn I need to get a life.

I got off my bed and opened the window. It was hot in this room, or it was probably just me and how upset I am, I need fresh air. The air was unpleasantly clear, not humid or damp. Which isn't normal weather here in Forks… nothing is normal anymore. Everything is going to change.

I sighed and walked over to my piano. I looked for some sad song I could play in my many compositions. I came across one that broke my heart.

The one I composed many days earlier the one I showed Bella. She gave me a hug… she smelled so good… I'm going to miss that familiar smell. I have to say bye to her I just have to…

I got off the piano bench and went over to my window. I leaned as far as I could and peered into Bella's room. She was fast asleep she looked so peaceful… I couldn't wake her up.

I leaned back into my room and put my face in my hands. Then I got an idea. I walked quickly over to the piano and started right away.

"This is for you Bella." I said as I started composing my song for her.

Third Person POV

It is nearly 2 in the morning on a windy night as Edward sits at his piano bench composing Bella's song. By 2:30 he has his head in his arms and is fast asleep on top of the piano. In the other house Bella is fast asleep and she rolls over and whispers Edward's name. A gust of wind suddenly blows and hits Edward's room, he was sound asleep, and nothing stirred him. The wind blew again and a composition of Edward's slipped out of its position and onto the ground. Yet another gust of wind blew and altogether blew the paper out of the window. It landed on Bella's window and got stuck in the hinge. (**Totally unbelievable I know…. But just bare with me okay??)**

Bella's POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep. Bye, Bye, Bye._ My alarm taunted me out of my sleep.

"Good morning death." I said to no one in particular. I glanced over at my clock, 4:30 a.m.

Screw airplanes…

I rolled out of bed, made it, and then walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart." My mom said with a yawn. "Excited?" she asked.

"Yup." I lied.

She smiled sincerely and went back to making coffee.

I ate waffles quickly and ran back upstairs to my room. I made my bed, went through double check, changed clothes and brushed my teeth. I was hoping I would get the chance to talk to Edward before I left. He would be there with his family to say goodbye right?

As I was brushing my hair I heard a rustling noise outside. Like a piece of paper flipping in the wind.

Then it stopped. I listened for a second and then continued brushing my hair.

Then it started again. I whipped my head towards the window and saw a piece of paper caught in the hinge. I set my brush down and walked to the window; the piece of paper, flowing in the wind.

I opened the window fast and grabbed the paper before it blew away. I looked at it:

It was untitled but it had notes on it.

Edward's composition…

I read through the notes, which was useless because I can't play piano. I folded the sheet music and stuffed it in my coat pocket. I'll give it back to him when I leave.

I peered at the clock: 5:00 a.m. Time to say goodbye.

I sighed sadly and grabbed my luggage and guitar case and headed for my bedroom door, looking back at my room for the last time before I shut the light out on my childhood.

I struggled with my luggage down the stairs until Emmett grabbed it all for me and ran down the steps like it was no problem.

"Thanks." I muttered silently. I trudged down the stairs slowly taking in the little things of my soon-to-be old house.

"Bella?" my mom called from outside.

She came in through the front door. "Oh there you are honey… we need to go! Look at the time!" she said checking her watch.

I walked outside into the familiar moisture of Forks and heaved in my last breath of it. I scanned around the taxi cab in which Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie, and my mom were there. But no Edward… My heart sank to my feet now. He really was never going to forgive me. The tears started forming.

"Oh Bella…" Esme said warily. She wrapped her arms around me and embraced me in a warm hug. The tears fell then, I didn't want to leave. I'm leaving everything behind.

Next came Carlisle, he patted me on the back and gave me a quick hug. "We'll miss you Bella…" he said smiling. "Write every day." He reminded me. I nodded my head even though I will never write to them… it would hurt too much.

Jasper walked up to me after Carlisle. He rustled my hair and gave me a hug. "Sorry about my brother, he locked himself into his room… we couldn't get him to come out." He explained. This completely destroyed me… he didn't even want to say goodbye.

Before I even got to look at Emmett I was already trapped in a bone crunching bear hug that I couldn't help but giggle a little. He set me down and looked at me. The tears came back again and continued to fall. "Bye Emmett." I said giving him a smaller, more loving hug.

"Bye Bella… I'll miss you bugga boo." He said making me smile at the nickname my dad gave me when I was little.

"Bye Emmett." I said smiling up at him.

And last was Charlie. He just looked at me with a sad smile. I sniffed once and collided with him in a huge embrace. He hugged me closer to him and I cried.

"Bye daddy." I told him.

"Bye Bells." He said choking back tears. We hugged for about a minute or so.

I let go of him and looked up at his sad face. "I'll miss you." I whispered. Then I turned to everyone else. "I'll miss you all… never forget that." I told them. Carlisle nodded his head and squeezed Esme with his arm around her. She just looked down and sobbed. Jasper just looked at me with understanding. Emmett nodded his head and Charlie was looking off into the distance.

"C'mon Bella." My mom urging me towards the taxi, and I opened the door. I looked back at my house and the Cullen's house one more time, then I looked at Edward's window, nothing. I turned to everyone and waved with a closed smile. They waved back regretfully.

Then I shut the car door and the taxi driver started the car, it roared to life. Then he put it in drive and we slowly pulled away. I looked behind me to see everyone still standing there, getting smaller, smaller, then… there was no more. Almost like they faded away.

I had no more tears to cry… I had to leave the past behind, I had to look forward, move forward. I can start of fresh I can leave all my insecurities, fights, and nightmares behind.

Today, my life is new, I'm starting over. I'm moving to New York, the city of dreams.

Anything can happen.

And for the first time in weeks, I smiled out of pure joy.

Edward POV

VROOM!

My head popped up at the sound of a car roaring to life. I scanned my surroundings.

"Dang." I rubbed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while composing Bella's-

Then it hit me.

"BELLA!" I yelled and looked at the clock. 5:13 a.m. "Oh no!" I said getting off the bench, unlocking my door, and running as fast as I could outside with no shoes on.

Everyone was already turning around to go back into their houses. I stopped in my tracks.

_No._

"Where's Bella?" I asked a sobbing Esme.

"Son, she's gone. She left just a minute ago." He gave be a sad look and continued to walk back into the house, trying to calm down Esme. The Jasper came up and punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I said giving him an angry look.

"What the hell is your problem! Locking yourself in your room! I thought you were above that level of immaturity but I guess I was wrong." He said in a harsh tone. "Bella was trying to tell you, but she just couldn't find the way. And now when you accidentally find out, you totally ditch her! You think this was hard for you? How hard do you think this is for her!?!" he exclaimed. "You should have seen the look on her face when you weren't there Edward. Her heart was broken." All this information was giving me more and more pain.

"Jasper it's not what you think. I-"

"Save it." He interrupted me. "Happy Birthday." He said in a flat tone as he threw a pair of keys at me and I caught them. "It's down the road." He said before he shoved passed me and went into the house. I looked down at the keys, well I got my silver Volvo.

But why am I not happy?

I looked at the road one last time, knowing I was too late to even say good bye. I shook my head and I felt water fall down my cheek. I rubbed it off and looked towards the sky. The rain wasn't falling down… my tears were.

I walked slowly down the street to my dream car. A sliver Volvo XC60.

Maybe it was called my dream car because this all feels like a horrible dream.

**A/N: HOLY CRAP DID YA'LL SEE NEW MOON IT WAS SOOO GOOD I KEEP REPLAYING THE ENDING OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN MY HEAD! I LOVED IT SOOO MUCH THEY STAYED TRUE TO THE BOOK AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!! Okay enough with my rant… I have a link to Edwards Volvo and the next chapter will probably be a few months later when They both are 16. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Talk to you guys later!**

**~Shannon 333**


	7. Chapter 6

**Guys!!!!!!! Omg!!! Okay so I've been really mad lately because I went to the all time low concert last Sunday and so it was on a school night, but I had school off the next day and my friend didn't, so there were about 4 other bands playing and by the time All Time Low came on, it was 10:00 at night, so my friend made us leave in the middle of the concert!! And I heard they stayed after and met the fans…. How suckish is my life?? Anyway I still have a grudge against her…. Anyway I have something that I need you to do… since I have an obsession with all time low, maybe Bella will have them as her opening act in the story?? Who knows! **

_9 months later… June 16__th__ 2007_

"Hurry up!" Alice shouted ahead of me, "We are going to miss the contest!" she complained.

I let out a grunt and continued lugging my guitar case behind her trying my best to keep up. "Alice! I'm going to fall! Don't worry! Shannon is putting in my name right now!" I explained through huffs.

This is pretty much what happens every time there is a festival within New York City, Today we were on fairgrounds for the State Fair. Alice ever since we met my first day at Washington Irving High School, we've been best friends. Shannon got into the mix because she's best friends with Alice too.

Upon the last few months, I've:

Moved into a small apartment on 5th Avenue, across the street from Shannon and Alice.

Met Shannon and Alice

Showed Alice one of my songs (she went all ape and told me that I needed to go to a contest. Which she made me, and I won.)

Now here I am, lagging behind one of my best friends, running towards the singing contest at the New York State Fair.

"We made it!" Alice said out of breath as we reached backstage. I rolled my eyes when I finally reached her and set my guitar case down. As I stood back up, I was face to face with Shannon.

"Dude… I almost didn't make it! Sign-ups were just about to close by the time I got here!" she said loudly clutching my shoulders shaking me.

"Shh!" I shushed her.

"Oh! Sorry…" she said blushing, I giggled. She's always loud when she doesn't even know it and I guess that's why I love her. Shannon pretty much is different, in a good way she doesn't have one necessary personality trait, she's a mix with all of them, but she's pretty much an all around happy-go-lucky girl. She had brown straight hair, sea-green eyes, and a curvy body. Some of the jerk-wads at our school think she's fat, but she's been dancing since she was four and now she's sixteen, that's twelve years of dance! Of course she would have muscular legs! But of course the guys think she's fat because her legs aren't sticks… she's just built that way! So Shannon is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, but she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. It just bugs me!

"Come here!" I said pulling her into a hug. "Thanks to you and your number 1 spot on the Washington Irving track team…" I gasped for a breath of air I held in. "I wouldn't be standing here about to perform." I finished smiling.

"No problem!" she said smiling back. "Now go out there and win!" she pumped her fist in the air being cheesy.

"Oh my god Shannon! You're such a loser!" I jokingly shoved her.

"Whatever." She said before she gave me another good luck hug. "Good Luck! Break a leg!" she said before she ran back into the small audience under the tent.

"Bella Swan!" the stage monitor announced.

"Here!" I yelled skipping over to the stick thin lady with headphones and a clipboard.

"You're last in the line-up, go stand here." She said never once looking up at me and pushed me towards a red head girl.

"Hi!" I said to the girl trying to be friendly.

"Hi…" she said giving me a Why-Are-You-Talking-To Me kind of a look.

"I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"Kayla." She said not looking at me. She was about 3 inched taller than me, a body to die for, and probably a voice that's better than any of the stars out there.

Great.

"Which part of New York are you from?" I asked trying to make some more conversation.

"Could you just stop talking to me? I'm trying to win here and it would be nice if your little amateur-self would stop talking to me and breaking my concentration!" she snapped.

"Sorry…" I apologized looking away quickly.

"Psst!" I heard from behind a speaker.

"Alice!" I whisper shouted.

She motioned me over. I looked towards the monitor; she was too busy yelling at the sound guy to notice I would be gone, so I scurried over to Alice almost tripping over a cord on the way.

"What?"

"Who's a rock star?" Alice asked me.

"C'mon Alice really?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question!" she said in a sing song voice. "Now, who's a rock star?" she asked more forcefully.

"I am." I answered quietly.

"You are what?" she urged.

"I am a rock star!" I said in mock peppiness.

"That's good enough, now which songs are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Um, probably 6 months." I answered.

"Good one!" she said."Now get back in line and make me proud!" she said.

"Thanks!" I said before turning around to walk back to my place.

"Oh! One more thing." Alice stopped me.

"Shannon and I will be sitting on the right in the front, just so you know where to look if you get nervous." She said with a smile.

"Okay." I gave her a thumbs up and walked back to my position in line.

"Guys, we are about to start okay?" the monitor told us before going off and doing something else.

I let out a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kayla asked finally looking at me.

"A little bit, yeah. You?" I answered looking up at her.

"As if!" she said flipping her hair and looking off into the distance.

I looked down then, this girl is fearless! She's not nervous, has an ego the size of J-Lo's butt, and has all the hottest clothes on. Not like me. I'm wearing jeans, converse shoes, and a long sleeved black v-neck.

_Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman of New York! (applause) _

_Backstage we have 34 young men and women all out to get one thing… fame! (more applause)_

_Now please let us all start the singing competition with contestant number 1! Liam Hassleback! _

There was some more applause when Liam walked onto the stage and performed.

Time ticked by slowly as each one performed their song, they were all so good! I was average, I mean I won the last singing contest I went to, but that was just a quick competition with only 5 people including me that competed. This was 34 people that have amazing talent unlike I, I mean maybe I had beginners luck?

Soon enough, Kayla was next up. As she walked onstage with a confident smile and a wave, I bent down and opened my guitar case to reveal my baby.

"Hey Twilight…" I said running my hand across her smooth wood. I don't know why I named my guitar Twilight, I just remember Alice said I needed a name for it and so I looked outside, it was Twilight, so I thought of Twilight.

"Give me a beat!" Kayla said in a funky tone as she started performing on stage.

**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again**

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again  


**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again**

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again**

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

**The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again**

Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

The crowd roared in response as I gulped and watched her in fear as she took the stage by storm and smiled out to the crowd.

She walked off stage and "accidently" pumped into me on her way.

_And last, we have Bella Swan!_ The announcer said.

The crowd applauded and I heard a couple of "whoops" and "I love you Bella's" Jee, I wonder where those came from.

I walked up the small steps and onto the wooden stage with my guitar and a timid smile. I sat down on a stool that they supplied and got into position. I cleared my throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Hi Everyone." I said happily. "Um, this is a song I wrote myself and it's written loosely about an old friend of mine." I explained briefly. I felt the hole in my chest get bigger. I shook the memories out and started playing my guitar.

**You're the direction I follow  
To get home  
When I feel like I can't go on  
You tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing  
Without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that affect on me  
You do  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm ok  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missing you  
Months going strong now  
And no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me  
I love you Harder so  
Everything you say every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missing you  
So please give me your hands  
So please give me a lesson on how to steal a heart  
Steal a heart as fast as you stole mine  
As you stole mine  
Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missing you  
So please give me your hands  
So please just take my hand**

I jumped a little when the roar of the crowd exploded. I saw Shannon and Alice stand up immediately whooping and hollering my name.

"Sexy beast!" Shannon screamed at the top of her lungs.

I smiled wide and spoke into the mic "Thank You so much!" I told the crowd and I walked off the stage with the best feeling ever.

As soon as I stepped off the steps I was surrounded by my two best friends. They were giving me hugs and screaming.

"Guys! Sh! Calm down!" I told them over and over again.

"Bella! You were amazing! This deserves a shopping trip!" she squealed.

"No!" Shannon and I said at the same time.

She pouted and gave her best puppy dog face. "Pwease?" she said rocking back and forth.

"Fine." I said.

"Sure, I guess." Shannon said at the same time.

Alice reached out to grab us.

"Not now! They have recalls and if I make it…"

"Which you will." Shannon interrupted. Alice and I both looked at her, "Just sayin'!" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, _when_ I make recalls, I have to perform again… but I don't know if I will." I finished.

"Fine, let's go get some cotton candy then." Alice said turning around and heading towards the main part of the fair.

After, 3 cotton candies, four times on the Ferris wheel, and 2 times on the freak out… the recalls were finally up and we had to head back to the tent. It was dusk so I looked down at my guitar.

"It's your time of day girl…" I told her with a smile.

"Talking to inanimate objects again Bella?" Shannon asked in a mock tone.

"Hardy har har, you're so funny Shannon." I said with a smile and sarcasm.

"C'mon you two, let's get a seat!" Alice called to us. We sat in a row in the middle of the seat rows. I was in between Shannon and Alice clutching their hands for support.

I didn't realize my knee was bouncing up and down until Alice slapped her hand on my knee to make me stop.

_Okay we are ready to announce the recalls for the state of New York singing competition._

I clutched their hands with more force now.

I heard Shannon mutter an "Ow!"

I was too nervous to apologize.

_There will be 5 recalls…_

_One: Ginger Call_

_Two: Lance Williams_

_Three: Kayla Jacobs_ "Yes!" Kayla hissed and high fived her friend next to her.

_Four: Haylie VanDenBurg_

_And five: _

I could hear my own breathing, I felt like I was in one of those dramatic sports movie where time goes by in slow motion as they take the winning shot seconds before the buzzer.

_Bella Swan!_

I squealed under my breath as did Shannon and Alice. Out of 34 people, I was top five…this was amazing!

_Performances will start at 6 o' clock! _And then the announcer glided off the stage.

Alice jumped up out of her seat, almost making it fall and squealed, causing me and Shannon to cover our ears. She pulled me up and gave me a hug, jumping up and down bringing me with her laughing.

"I can't believe it! Bella! You're top five at the New York State fair! This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "My wittle girwl is grwowing up!" she said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and continued laughing.

"Guys, I really hate to ruin the moment but… 6 o' clock is in five minutes and you don't even have a song prepared." Shannon told us.

Alice pulled away from the hug and was not grabbing my shoulders. "So which song are you going to do?" she asked in a business tone.

"Um… I don't know? Invisible?" I tried.

"No too slow, we need something up beat and happy." Alice explained.

"Fearless?" Shannon said.

"No there's this other one you showed me a long time ago." Alice trailed off with a determined expression. "Wait what's the one with the… uh…" she looked down and started snapping her fingers. "The "slamming screen door" one?" she looked up for help.

"Our Song?" I helped her out.

"Yeah, that one!" she said smiling.

"Okay, I guess I'll sing that one, wish me luck!" I said looking at them with a nervous smile.

"Don't forget to kick some ass!" shouted Shannon as I made my way backstage. I giggled and laughed turning around to shout something back, but before I could I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I started apologizing to whoever I ran into and I turned my head.

It was Kayla. She just stared at me with a fierce expression.

"Congratulations!" I said trying to break the silence. "You did amazing." I complimented.

"I wish I could say the same about you." She sneered and flounced off.

"Bitch." I said to myself and headed off towards the lineup.

"Bella Swan?" the monitor asked me.

"Yes?"

"Your last in the lineup okay?"

"Okay." I said I little jumpy.

When she walked away I pulled out my guitar out and started tuning it and going over the notes.

_Contestant Number One in the recall is Ginger Call!_

I let out a huge deep breath and waited for my final performance. I decided I might as well blow Kayla off the stage so I'm going to be more confident when I'm playing Our Song.

_Kayla went and sang another pop song that she wrote herself, again, she was amazing but that's okay because I'm better. _I thought to myself. There, was that better for "confidence"?

_And Last Bella Swan!_

I heard the whoops and hollers from Alice and Shannon.

"I know that girl! She's my best friend!" Shannon shouted to the crowd.

I smiled as I sat down on the stool. Then I thought.

Confidence… why am I sitting?

I stood up and kicked the stool away nicely and stood up and readjusted the microphone.

There.

"Hello everyone!' I said with a bright smile. "This one is a bit more upbeat and it's one of my first songs I wrote." I said before I started strumming the guitar.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and he says...

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

I smiled as the crowd exploded in yet another round of applause.

"Thank you so much!" I said before I walked off the stage, thankfully not tripping.

_The final voting should take about 10 minutes ladies and gentleman so hold on tight!_

I was setting Twilight back into her case as I felt two hands squeeze me from behind. I jumped and looked to see who it was.

"Excuse me? Um can I please have your autograph? You're the best singer ever!" Shannon said handing me a napkin and a pencil.

"Sure!" I said in a goofy tone as I attempted writing on the napkin. "Here you go!" I said when I was finished.

"Bella! You were amazing! A definite win missy!" Alice came up after her and poked me in the chest.

"I don't know, Kayla was amazing… I said trailing off.

"Oh can it Bella!" Shannon hollered.

"Shh!" Alice and I said at the same time

"Sorry…" she said looking down.

"Now…" Alice changed the subject. "I have a question for you." She said looking at me with both eyebrows up.

"Okay…" I gave her a confused look.

"Who's 6 months written about?"

"Huh?" I asked astonished

"You heard me." she looked me up and down and crossed her arms.

"Uh…" I stuttered. Alice looked at me expectantly. I couldn't tell her could I? I mean it was months ago, no goodbye.

_Go to hell. Go to hell. Go to hell._

It kept replaying in my mind. Sometimes I would totally forget what happened, but other times the simplest things would remind me and the hole would get bigger and bigger.

As far as keeping in touch with Edward, it hasn't been going good. I mean, I've kept in touch with Emmett and Charlie, but not Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, or Esme. I don't know why but I'm just afraid I guess. One time I was talking to Emmett and he called Edward over to talk to me. A part of me wanted to talk to him, but another part thought he would say something rude, so I just hung up every time Edward was nearby when I was on the phone with them.

"Bella, I'm waiting." Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. Her foot was tapping now.

"An ex." I answered at last minute.

"Oh. So you miss him?" Alice said.

"Yeah."

"Aw, I'm sorry babe." She gave me a quick hug. "You'll see him again!" she tried to cheer me up.

_If everyone could take their seats we are going to do the results now._

"We'll be waiting to touch that trophy!" Alice said before scurrying back to her seat.

"You're gonna do great!" Shannon said before following Alice.

_If all contestant please come to the stage please?_

I did as he asked and made my way up the steps. I stood in between Haylie and Kayla and looked out into the crowd. At least I placed top 5 in New York!

_In fifth place… Haylie VanDenBurg! _

A round of applause.

_In fourth place… Lance Williams!_

Wait… that's not me, that means…

_Now give it up for our top three!_

A huge round of applause roared and Kayla sat and smiled and I just looked shocked.

_In third place… Ginger Call!_

Oh. My. God.

"Congratulations on getting second." Kayla whispered in my ear.

_In second place… Kayla Jacobs!_

A few claps rang out as Kayla and I looked shocked on the stage.

"WHAT!" Kayla screamed. "This can't be right." She said walking up and snatching the envelope from the announcer. After a split second, she threw the envelope on the ground and stormed off the stage.

_Uh… I guess that leaved first place to Bella Swan!_

Never in my life had I received so much applause from a crowd.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I received the trophy from the announcer. "Thank you so much!" I said even though the crowd couldn't hear me.

_Bella, before you walk off the stage we just wanted to let you know that the vote was unanimous, congratulations, you have some pure talent._

"Thanks so much!" I told him and shook his hand. I did a quick wave and walked off the stage with the best attitude ever.

Alice and Shannon attacked me with hugs after I walked off the stage. "I knew you could do it Bella! You were amazing good job! How about some Ice Cream?" Shannon asked.

"Sure!" I said and looked down at the trophy. Wow. This all was really happening.

I grabbed my guitar case and we started heading towards the fair exit. It was nighttime by the time everything was all wrapped up.

We were just about to reach the exit when I heard my name called.

"Miss. Swan!" I heard a man call out.

I turned around and faced a small and skinny man with a tan suit and thin glasses.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually yes you can, I sat and watched your performance and if I do say so myself, you have quite a bit of talent on your hands." He said.

"Oh. Thanks!" I said.

"Yup, and you see my name is Aro Harrington, I work for Big Machine records." He pulled out his card and handed it to me. "And I would like to maybe sign you on, if you would be interested." I heard a gasp from behind me, probably from Shannon. "Is your mom or dad with you?"

It took a moment for me to answer him. "Uh… um… no but I could call you and get back to you?" I asked him holding up the card.

"Very well." He nodded his head. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again Miss. Swan." Then he walked off back to the fair.

"Did that really just happen?" I turned towards them.

"DID THAT REALLY FREAKING JUST HAPPEN!" I screamed and ran towards them. "I'M GOING TO BE SIGNED TO A RECORD LABEL! OH MY GOD!" we all screamed and jumped up and down.

Everything is going to change… in a good way of course!

**Yay!! I'm finally going somewhere here! This is the longest chapter I've ever written so a lot of reviews could really help! Oh and spread the word! I want to hear some feedback!**

**~Shannon**


	8. Chapter 7

**In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dreams are what you're about  
Walking like strangers among these states  
Only time will tell how long I can wait**

We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
It's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This Midwest town is gonna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream and shout and tell everybody that your gonna leave

**~NeverShoutNever- BigCityDreams**

"Mom!" I shouted the second I got into the apartment. "Mom? I need to tell you something it's huge!" I explained as I set my purse and guitar on the kitchen table.

"Mom?" I asked one more time walking into the living room. I noticed a small piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Bella,_

_Out doing some errands, I hope you did fine at your competition! _

_Be home in a bit,_

_Mom_

I set it down with a sigh. Well might as well prepare myself a good exciting story for her. I walked back into the kitchen so I can make dinner. I opened the fridge to nothing but lunch meat and a little bit of milk.

"I guess I'll have cereal."I told myself as I grabbed the little bit of milk out. Then I walked over to the cereal cupboard, I opened the tiny wooden door to nothing. "Never mind." I said as I put the milk back into its place. "Do we have bread?"I asked myself as I looked into the breadbox, nothing. So much for a nice delicious sandwich for dinner.

I walked over to the phone and dialed my mom, we seriously needed food in this place.

"Hello?" my mom answered quietly, probably because she was in a store, she always thought that people talking on the phone in a store is rude, so she, the hypocrite as she is, talks quietly rather than full out phone talking voice.

"Hey, mom, I was wondering, are you at the grocery store?" I asked her sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah honey, sorry I'll be home in a bit with some food, but I have to bye!" she hung up before I could utter another word.

Weird.

"I'm home!" my mom yelled as she came into the apartment.

"Finally!" I popped up from the couch and walked towards her. "I'm starving but mom I need to tell you something it's huge and you're going to love it!" I followed her into the kitchen.

"Can it wait till dinners done?" she asked as she put some of the various foods away.

"No, mom, I need to say it now, I've been holding it in all night." I said.

"What is it?" she asked as she grabbed a can of soup and put it in the cupboard.

"I won my singing competition." I started.

"Oh my! Honey that's amazing!" she exclaimed as she grabbed some more food. "How many were in the competition?"

"34" I told her.

"Wow." She said grabbing more cans.

"And after, some guy from a record label gave me his card, he wants sign me." I said setting the card on the counter.

My mom dropped her soup cans. "What?" she said giving me her full attention.

I gave the card to her, she read it for what seemed like five minutes.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed making me jump. "OH MY GOD BELLA!" she exclaimed giving me a hug. "When can we call? When do we meet them? I've waited for you to get noticed for so long now, you just have so much of talent!" now she was starting to sob. "Oh, Bella!" she hugged me tighter. "I'm calling them first thing in the morning, I'm so proud of you Bella!" she exclaimed still crying and hugging me.

"Mom, it's okay!" I said patting her awkwardly on the back.

She pulled away from our embrace and looked me in the eyes. "Everything is going to change isn't it?"

"Depends." I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, do people like my type of music?"

_A week later…_

"Your music is the exact thing us at Big Machine records are looking for, a bit of pop and country. It's perfect!" Aro explained to me and my mom.

The day after I told my mom the news she called the next day and scheduled an appointment as soon as possible, which was a week later. Alice and Shannon pretty much couldn't stand the wait let alone not telling everyone at school. Alice wanted the whole world to know that her best friend was going to be signed to a record label but I told her no because I wanted to see if Aro's colleagues decide if I'm good enough.

"Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"Positive, my colleagues will love you, Bella." He smiled at me as he folded his hands together and rested his head on them. I just stared at him shyly, not knowing what to say. God, I'm so awkward!

"Shall we?" he asked getting up after a minute of staring at each other.

I looked at my mom. She nodded her head and nudged me to go on. "Uh…" I looked at Aro. He had a look of expectancy on his face. "Sure." I said with a smile as I got up and grabbed my guitar case.

Aro got up and noticed my look of nervousness. "No need to be nervous, Bella. My Colleagues are truly wonderful men and women. They'll love-" he opened the door to his office and was cut off by Alice and Shannon toppling over into his office.

A bunch of "Ouch!" and "Get off me's!" arose as Shannon and Alice struggled to get up.

"We apologize we were just…" Alice started to say.

"Looking at the wonderful, hallowness of your office door." Shannon cut her off with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and slapped my face into my hands. Alice just stared at Aro, with a sheepish smile.

"It's truly…" Shannon knocked on the door for emphasis. As she knocked on the door you couldn't hear anything. "Hallow." She finished lamely. "And the wood!" she started again but Alice covered her mouth.

"We're sorry." She said with an apologetic smile. Shannon just nodded her head under Alice's hand.

Aro just guffawed. "It's truly alright, young ones. I was young once, I would've done the same thing. Would you like to come here your friend play for my colleagues?" he invited them.

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Alice said as Shannon shook her head up and down, her mouth still covered by Alice's hand.

"Very well then, follow me." Aro continued out the door. "As you can see, Big Machine Records is very new to the music world, but we are trying to make the best of it." He explained as we maneuvered through the cubicles in the office section.

"Ew!" Alice whisper shouted which caused me to turn around. She was whipping her hand on her jeans as Shannon smiled in triumphed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my odd friends and continued to listen to Aro.

"We only have a few people signed on who have yet to release their albums." He said before we went down a long hallway that led to an elevator. "This will take you up to the penthouse where you will be listened to." He said before pressing the penthouse button on the inside of the golden elevator.

See, this is one of the most awkward moments in your life span, sitting in an elevator, listening to the cheesy music, not knowing what to say to the strangers next to you. Shannon started snickering because she can't handle awkward silences like other people can, she will start cracking up.

I turned around and gave Shannon a Not-Now glare. She looked at me apologetically but continued to bite her lip I could tell she was really holding it in because her face was beet red. She was going to blow, she was going to burst in about a second I gave a frantic glance at Alice who got my message completely, she started to move her hand to Shannon's face when…

DING DING

I let out a sigh of relief as the doors opened, then my relief went away as soon as I saw four people sitting parallel to me. Two men and one woman. One man on the left had blonde hair and seemed to be short, the other man and woman looked extremely alike, almost as if they were brother and sister.

"Good afternoon, Demetri." He nodded towards the man on the left. "Alec." He nodded towards the man in the middle, he looked younger thought, probably in his twenties. "Jane." He nodded towards the last one on the right , which was the girl. She looked about in her twenties, but she was here for business. She just nodded her head and continued to look me up and down.

"This is Bella Swan the one I wanted to show you all. She just recently won the New York State fair singing competition and she writes her own songs." He boasted about me.

"We shall see." said Jane, still looking me up and down. "What do you wish to play for us today." She was talking to me now.

"Um… could you give me a minute to think about that, I'm sorry." I said to her.

"Well…" she started to contradict.

"Of course." said Demetri. "We need to speak to Aro anyway." He said before motioning Aro to his side.

I turned to Alice and Shannon. "Which song?" I said pleadingly. "And it can't be one of the ones I played at the fair."

"I'll leave you guys to it. Love you sweetie, and good luck." My mom said before grabbing a seat on one of the many chairs that were lined at the side of the room.

"How about Love Story." Shannon said. "That's my favorite."

"That one's good." I said. "Any other suggestions? Alice?" I turned to her now.

"I think Love Story is the best one right now." She said after a minute of thinking.

"Okay thanks guys."

"Good luck!" they both said before sitting down next to my mom.

"Are you ready Miss. Swan?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I'm going to perform a song that I wrote recently and it's called Love Story." I said before getting out Twilight and sitting on the stool they had set up for me. I tuned her a little bit before finally getting settled and taking a deep breath. I started playing the soft tune of the intro to the song.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I finished and instead of the usual applause, there was silence. I looked up at the faces of Aro's colleagues. They were poker faces, I couldn't even have a small idea of what they are thinking.

Alec was the first to speak. "I like it, it's different, new, fresh. Very good. You wrote that yourself?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I wrote it myself."

"Hm." He said bring his hand to stroke his chin. "What do you think Demetri?" he said turning to his right.

"I enjoyed it very much. You miss, have a lot of talent, Aro was right." He said with a toothless smile.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Jane?" Alec said now turning to his left.

Jane continued to look at me with a look of deciding look. To tell you the truth, she was the most intimidating person you will ever meet in your life. It took about a minute before she breathed in to say something.

"Congratulations Bella." She said with a smile. "Big Machine records would love to have you."

"Really?" I said jumping off the stool.

"Yes." She said getting up out of her chair. "I hope to see you again soon." She said before walking past me to the elevator, followed by Demetri and Alec giving me congratulatory smiles.\

"Congratulations Bella, I'll have your agent by tomorrow. Please if you could just follow me so your mom and you could sign some documents." He said leading us back to the elevator.

I looked at Alice and Shannon with the widest smile I've ever done in my life.

"OH MY GOD!" I mouthed to them as I did a little happy dance into their awaiting hugs.

**Okay everyone, I know it's short but I really wanted to get it in before Christmas! The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view!!! Anyway I hope you have a safe and wonderful holiday and if I don't update… a very happy new year!!! Reviews would be an awesome Christmas present thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV

You know how people say "live with no regrets." Well, you see… that's not an option for me right now. I do regret a lot of things. The time where I flipped my English teacher off (I think I have one more detention to do).The time where I led Jessica Stanley on (I don't even want to talk about it). The time where I pantsed Emmett (My balls still hurt). And the biggest regret in my life right now is not saying goodbye to Bella, my best friend, my biggest crush ever, and the most beautiful girl in the entire world, well, there's Megan Fox but what overly hormonal 16 year old boy wouldn't want her? But, that's beside the point; I haven't dated anyone or had my eyes on anyone else since Bella left.

Things have been going good. Emmett just received a letter saying that he might receive All-American for lacrosse and he's pretty stoked about that. Jasper is this close to getting valedictorian, Charlie has been a wreck, it kind of depresses me, he's been having a hard time with his police cruiser and he's stressed about pretty much everything in the world right now.

The Black's come over to their house every once and a while to help out around the house and watch some baseball, which means that nasty little _bastard_ comes over and sucks up to Mr. Swan and makes me look like the bad guy. I remember one time we were helping with the car, changing the oil and all and Charlie needed an extra had. So I, trying to be the good guy, volunteered and went over to help. Jacob and I had a little staring contest as Charlie bent down to show us what was wrong. I swear, it was like one of those western movies, I think I twitched my hand I'm not going to lie.

"I'm not sure what's wrong, but it might be the oil. Jake? You're the only one who knows cars around here and Edward… well… you're a good kid." He patted me on the back. I try, I really do.

"Don't worry, Charlie, Edward and I got this, right Edward?" he shot a fake smile at me.

I gave a huge fake one back. "Yupp, we got this." I raised my hand up for a high five. Jacob gave me a quizzical look but raised his anyway. He came in for one but just as our hands touched he reached down with his other arm and scrunched up Eddie Jr.

I let out a strangled groan and fell to the ground clutching down there.

"You okay Edward?" Charlie asked me still looking inside the hood.

"Yeah Edward, are you alright?" Jacob said with fake concern.

I glared up at him from the floor. "Perfect." I said through my teeth. I grabbed onto the side of the car and it took me about ten minutes of struggling to get back to my feet. Did I mention that was the day after I pantsed Emmett?

That incident was about a month ago and I cringe every time I remember it. Never in my life will Jacob and I become friends, I just don't see it happening.

So here I am today, summer '07 with absolutely nothing to do. Ever since Bella left I've been bored out of my mind. My summer days usually consist of, playing piano, playing video games, getting pranked by Emmett, and taking a walk in the woods. It gets old, trust me. Pretty much everything has gotten old since Bella left, most people may not notice, but I definitely notice that my life is boring without Bella. No one to fantasize about, no one to talk to, no one to have inside jokes with, no one to make fun of weirdos with… the list goes on and on.

So many times, I've tried to talk to her, picked up the phone, then set it down, then picked it up dialed, hung up, and set it down. I'm a pussy, I really am. I've considered writing a letter, but I think that would be too cheesy, then I considered e-mailing her, but who does that these days?

So now, I sit here… alone in _our_ tree house, throwing a ball at the wall and watching it bounce back, sadly… it was the most amusing thing I've done all day.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett called from down below. "Dinner's ready!" he shouted.

"Coming and stop calling me Eddie!" I yelled back.

I slowly got up and opened the flap that was the way down. I started going down the hanging ladder slowly, the wind blew and it shook the ladder. I let out a girly yelp and held on for dear life. Emmett was still standing there, he let out a chuckle at my fear. I'm deathly afraid of heights to be honest. I was still about 20 feet off the ground.

"Hurry up they have steak tonight." Emmett whined.

"I'm coming!" I shouted still clutching the ladder. I looked to the ground slowly and saw that Emmett was really small. I quickly looked back up and took a deep breath. I continued slowly down the ladder soon the ground was about 10 feet away. I smiled at my victory and started moving faster.

Suddenly, my foot ended up getting caught and I slipped. I started to fall until my foot got caught in the rope that held the ladder together. The force of the rope yanked me down and I was quickly turned upside down, hanging only by my foot. Right in front of Emmett's face.

His expression was at first one of shock, until he burst into a fit of loud laughter and fell to the ground.

I felt the heat rush to my face out of embarrassment, or maybe it was the fact that I was upside down and the blood was rushing to my head.

"Emmett! Help me down!" I complained.

"HANG ON!" he managed to yell out from the little breath he had, he lost all his breath from laughing too much. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the woods.

"Where the hell are you going?" I tried to turn myself around by swaying my arms so the force could turn me, I failed as usual.

Emmett came back with a long stick and a devilish grin to match.

_Oh no…_

"Emmett…" I warned. "Can we work this out?" I asked nervously. "I'll buy you ice cream!" I bribed. He stepped closer. "A Slurpee!" I tried bribing more. He stepped closer once more and prepared to strike. "A cookie?" I whispered he raised the stick above his head. "Mommy!" I whimpered.

JPOV

I was sitting there eating my steak with the family, just enjoying the company, until I heard a loud wail coming from the backyard. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and I all looked at each other in confusion.

At the same time, we all scooting our chairs away and got up in unison. I was the first to run outside to the scene. As I got closer, the scene revealed before me was funny, weird, and scary at the same time. Edward was hanging upside down from the tree house and Emmett was hitting him with a stick like a piñata.

"Emmett!" Charlie scolded. "Enough." Emmett stopped and dropped the stick as he raised his hands in the air as if he got arrested, dropping the stick. There was a long pause of silence.

Then at the same time everyone burst into laughter. Everyone except Edward, who had this priceless look on his face. I wanted to feel bad for him, but the situation was just so funny I couldn't help myself.

"I hate this family…" Edward mumbled.

_Crack._ That one little sound made us stop laughing and Edward stiffened.

Then, the rope that was holding Edward up snapped and… well… the rest is history.

EPOV

"Ow!" I moaned. "Ow. Ow, owie, ow, ow OW!!!" I said as my dad put the alcohol on my cuts.

"Ow!!! Dad!" I started to yell, until my mom came up behind me and set the ice pack on my head. "Ah…" I immediately calmed down and relaxed. My dad looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Son, really, what happened?"

"Gravity happened." I retorted. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, still holding the ice pack.

"Well, obviously, but what were you doing up in the tree house?" he asked.

"The day got boring." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't you have friends?" my dad asked.

I snapped my head upright and looked at him. "I sure do have friends!" I defended.

"Name five." Jasper said as he walked in and crossed his arms.

"Um…" I thought for a minute. "There's you, Emmett-"

"Besides Emmett and me." He interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Ur... oh yeah, there's Lucifer, Angus, Marty, Holden, and um… Jesus?"

Jasper just stared at me in disbelief. "Loser." He muttered before walking out of the room.

"I heard that!" I shouted at him.

"Good!" he shouted right back at me.

"Dick…" I shook my head.

"Edward Anthony!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom…"

_Five Hours Later_

"Gotcha!" Emmett bellowed as he shot down my guy in Call of Duty.

"Dammit!" I leaned back into the couch out of the typical leaning forward, elbows on the knees, holding the controller pose. "C'mon man, you know that wasn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and war my friend." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, of course, because this is totally a real war…" I said pointing to the TV.

"It was in 1700s!" he snapped back.

"Emmett… we wouldn't have these machine guns if this was in the 1700s, this is World War I bro…" I said before I clicked start to restart the game.

I leaned back into position and started going through the streets of Germany in the game, shooting down as many guys as I could.

"Oh, right… wait… if this is World War I, do we get to shoot Thomas Jefferson?" he asked as he shot down some of my members.

I paused the game immediately after he said that. "What?" I turned my whole body towards him.

"Well, if I'm the Germans… don't we shoot the president, Thomas Jefferson?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed. "No president got assassinated during World War I." I explained. (**A/N: I don't know if that's a true fact or not, forgive me if it's not true haha.**)

"Then who's the dude who got shot in the big chair?" he asked in a smart alleck way trying to make me look dumb.

"The _guy _in the big chair was Abraham Lincoln _not _Thomas Jefferson and he wasn't assassinated by the Germans, he was assassinated by some actor freak." I told him.

He opened his mouth to contradict but my mom came in and interrupted his thought.

"Boys! I have excellent news!" she said.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"I won't tell you until you sit up straight young man, this video gaming is giving you young men a very bad posture problem." She lectured; I sat up straight and rolled my eyes at her.

"Continue." I instructed.

"Bella" the name cut through me and my emotion went down, "Just got signed to a huge record deal in New York! Who knew the girl could sing?" she said with a huge smile.

"WHAT?" I jumped out of my seat.

"I know! She's going to be big, I just know it!" she said clapping her hands like a little child.

"Who told you this?" I demanded in a harsh tone.

"Charlie told me after he talked to her a few minutes ago why?" she was confused.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat down.

"Bells is going to be famous?" Emmett asked happily.

"Depends how people like her music." My mom answered.

"DAD! WE'RE RELATED TO A FAMOUS PERSON ALRIGHT!" Emmett bellowed as he dropped his controller and ran up the stairs like a madman.

My mom laughed at him and followed him up the stairs, oblivious to my position.

I was still sitting in my position. Thoughts were running through my head like crazy. Are we ever going to see Bella again if she becomes famous? I hope I'll be able to see her in person again.

Correction: I _need_ to be able to see her in person again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update but I'm really trying!!!!**

B POV

_One month later_

"Ready to meet your band Bella?" Aro said while walking down the dim-lighted hallway into the recording studio.

"Yupp!" I replied happily.

Everything was set, I signed the contract to Big Machine Records and apparently I'm recording a couple of demos today. Alice and Shannon couldn't come with me because they wanted to go to the mall, some supportive friends they are. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but I think that they should really be by my side because being in a recording studio, getting famous is pretty overwhelming at first and you really need friends. Every single day I wake up and ask myself, 'Is this real?' and I eventually find out its all reality, my dream becoming reality.

Aro opened a heavy set door to a studio with all this technology. They had a soundboard, computers everywhere, and a separate room separated by glass that had drums, guitars, a bass, a piano, and a microphone.

"Wow…" I said quietly to myself.

"This is where you will be for the next 3 months or so, depending on how your first single goes." Aro said smiling.

I was snapped out of examining the room. "Single?!" I asked him surprised.

"Well yes, we can't just have a whole album can we? We have to start somewhere small. Remember, the chicken can never be if the egg wasn't there." He preached.

"But then how did the egg come to be?" I contradicted with a smile.

"Touché." Aro said with a playful smile before sitting down next to a man who I didn't see at first. He was short with dark brown curly hair and a baseball hat.

"Bella, meet Matt Squire, Matt Squire, meet Bella." Aro said gesturing me over to him. "Matt will be your studio producer as of now."

Matt stood up out of his seat, he was extremely short, I was at least 3 inches taller than him."

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly as I shook hands with him.

"How's it going?" he said with a cute smile. Wait, before you think anything, I'm not attracted to him; he simply is a dwarf with a cute smile, nothing more, nothing less. He must be about 25.

"It's going great!" I responded with enthusiasm.

"Enthusiasm? I'm likin' it!" he said as he sat back down in front of the soundboard. "Aro, should we bring in the rest of them?" Matt asked.

"Yes, yes bring them in."

Matt then got up and walked out another door. After about five minutes he came back with four other people.

"Bella, meet your band, band meet Bella." Matt said as he sat back down once again in front of the soundboard, he seemed really into his work.

Aro got up and walked over to me. "Bella, here are your band mates. This one is Kayla George, your new drummer." He said pointing to a petit girl who had jet black hair with lime green tips on her bangs; she wore a black tank top with jeans and sneakers. She was twisting tie dye drums sticks around her fingers.

"Hey I'm Kayla." She said as she put her sticks in one hand and shook mine with her free hand.

"Bella, very nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Kayla, we do provide sticks for you here." Aro told her.

"No need sir!" she said waving his statement off. "These sticks are a one of a kind, you can't get them anywhere else, they are my lucky sticks, I named them Spongebob and Patrick." She said smiling happily. I honestly think I was going to get along great with this girl.

Aro just stared at her with a confused expression as she smiled up at him. "You know what?" he said with a smile. "I'm just going to leave you to it Kayla." He smiled and then brought up the next person.

The next one was a tall and skinny guy who looked around 19 or 20, he had black straight hair that just lay above his eyes, he had on a royal blue polo shirt and skinny jeans on. You'd think he would pass for one of those "Emo" guys but he actually seemed pretty preppy.

"Bella, this is your guitarist, Landon." Aro introduced me.

"Hey." I said shaking his hand.

"Sup?" he said with a bright smile. He had _perfect_ teeth they were straight and pearly white.

We moved onto the next person. This one was another guy. He was tall, buff, and had a nice tan. He looked like a typical California teenager except he was living in New York.

"And this one here is Austin. He's your new bassist, and might I add he's a great one!" Aro explained.

"Well then that's a good thing… Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand as well.

"You too." He said with a shy smile.

"And last but certainly not least, meet Rosalie… your new pianist." Aro said as he introduced me to a tall blonde girl. Rosalie was what some people might say, a supermodel. She was tall and had curves in all the right places. She had bright blue eyes and long golden blonde hair. And when she smiled, that just topped everything. This girl had to be the real life Barbie.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Rosalie said holding her thin arm out.

"You too." I replied.

"Well, now that we all know each other… let's get to work!" he announced as he clapped his hands together. "Matt, take it over." He said as he sat down next to Matt.

"Bella, what I would like you to do is record the song on acoustic and the rest of us can improvise on making the song even better."

"No singing?" I asked as I brought my guitar out of it's case.

"Nope, that comes last." Matt said as he sat back down and this time put the headphones on his ears. "Alright then, Bella, you can go in there now." He instructed.

"Okay." I said as I opened the door and walked into the room that had wires, a drum set, guitars, and basses every which way. Then in the front was a microphone hanging from the ceiling and a stool behind it. I took a deep breath and walked towards it and sat down. I could see Matt and Aro talking and discussing something. Then Matt hit some button that then turned on a light behind it that said in red light, RECORDING. I smiled. Never in my life would I have thought that I would see that sign, I still can't believe I'm here right now.

Matt started waving his hands and that caught my attention. He was moving his hands above his heads and was pointing to his headphones. I quickly got the message and reached for the headphones that were hanging on the microphone. I put them on and gave an apologetic smile.

I then could hear his voice. "Okay Bella can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said into the microphone.

"Perfect, alright, hang on a second I need to do a few things before you start…" he trailed off as he concentrated on the soundboard before him. After a minute he looked back up and said, "Alright Bella, whenever you're ready, this is your first single!" he said as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Shoot!" I said into the microphone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot to pick a song, just give me a sec." I told him.

Which song? I honestly couldn't choose, there was Our Song, but I don't think that would really be a good one to start out with. Then there was 6 months but that was too slow, I need something upbeat, something like…

"Fearless." I said out loud. "Okay I'm ready."

"Ready when you are." He replied.

I took a deep breath before I started strumming the song out on my guitar. I hit every note as perfect as I possibly could and before I knew it, the song was done.

"Very nice, Bella. Good job." Matt told me.

I happily hopped off the stool and walked out of the room.

"Austin!" Matt called. Austin looked up from silently strumming his bass and got up out of his seat.

"Good job, nice playing." He told me as he passed by me.

"Thanks." I called back to him before I sat down.

"You're good at recording improv, right?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah sure." Austin replied nodding his head.

"Cool, cool." He said bopping his head like he was listening to rock music.

I sat down next to Kayla who was air drumming with Spongebob and Patrick.

"So Kayla…" I said grabbing her attention.

"Yeah?" she said stopping what she was doing.

"Why did you name your sticks Spongebob and Patrick?" I asked her.

"Because that's my favorite cartoon show and also, the first song I played on the drums was the theme song, well I improvised a bit, but it still worked."

"Well, that makes total sense." I smiled at her.

She opened her mouth to say something but my acoustic version of the song had already started. Austin listened to the intro before hitting beats in certain places that made the song have more groove to it. It honestly sounded ten times better with another instrument. I nodded my head to the beat all the way until the song was over.

"Good… but I think you can do something right at this part." Matt said to Austin as he stepped out of the studio.

_An Hour Later…_

"Dang… they've been at that for a while." I said to no on in particular.

"Matt's a perfectionist." Rosalie told me. "He will spend all day on one instrument if he has to. He wants the song to be perfect… it _is_ your first single after all." She shrugged and went over to the mini fridge to grab a drink.

"Oh…" I thought for a minute. "Then why didn't he correct mine?" I asked.

"Well one, it was great and two, it's the original composition." She explained as she opened the can and sat down on a lounge chair.

"That makes sense…" I trailed off and rested my head on my arm.

"Yupp…" she popped the 'P'

_45 minutes later…_

"Alright, I think we got something here!" Matt exclaimed as he rolled his chair back to the soundboard. "Austin, let's try this again." He instructed.

"I'm on it!" he said as he entered the room once again.

The day continued like this and sometime when Matt and Landon were working together I fell asleep on the couch. My dream consisted of me singing at a concert, everyone was cheering my name but only one beautiful voice stuck out the most.

"_BELLA!" I heard some boy say my name, and it was the most beautiful velvety voice I've ever heard, but I had to keep singing. "BELLA!" It called again. This time I looked into the audience. I saw a tiny speck of bronze hair and I immediately knew who it was. I stopped singing. _

"_Edward?!" I asked into the microphone. _

"_Bella!" he exclaimed. _

_Everyone in the crowd was silent now, looking at who I was speaking to. I couldn't stop smiling. I reached my hand out for him and he grabbed it, making sparks fly. He smiled a wide grin as well as I pulled him up on stage. _

"_I missed you." I whispered as I dropped the mike and wrapped my arms around his torso. He had gotten so tall. _

"_I missed you too." He said into my hair. _

_I didn't realize but I had started crying. I was sobbing into his shirt as he rubbed my back, consoling me. Then all of a sudden he pulled back from the grasp and lifted my chin. We looked into each others eyes, his were so green, so captivating. He leaned in and I leaned in… I've never been kissed, I've been saving it for his… all this time I realized, I don't miss Edward… I love Edward! I always have! _

_He stopped halfway and shook me. I was so confused. _

"_What are you doing Edward?" I asked as he continued shaking me._

"Bella, wake up!" Kayla shook me. My eyes shot open.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry!" I got up off the couch.

"Who's Edward?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You kept whispering Edward." She told me.

"Oh he's uh… my brother! He lives in Forks, my hometown, I guess I kind of miss him that's all." I said quickly.

"Oh." She said still confused. "Anyway… you have to go sing, we are all done tracking." She added.

"Okay cool." I walked over to Matt.

"Bella, are you ready? Let's get this baby done." He said.

"Ready Freddie!" I said with a smile.

"Well then go Spaghetti." He said smiling back.

I walked into the room and stood in front of the mike, and put on the headphones. I nodded my head to show I was ready. He started to play the edited music and it sounded amazing! With the added drums, bass, guitar, and piano… it sounded even more up beat!

I took a deep breath as the intro began to play.

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah**

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah

"Nice." Matt said. "We might need to redo it tomorrow, but I'll see what I can do. But, most likely… we'll be moving onto your next song." He smiled at the end.

I smiled back at him. "When will Fearless be on the radio?" I asked with anticipation.

Matt laughed at my eagerness. "Maybe next month." He told me.

"Yay!" I threw my hands in the air.

**Well that's it for now!!!! Lemme know what you think!!! Thanks so much and don't forget to review. Flames are fine too! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wassup! Just a few things to clarify:**

**Edward's birthday is September 20****th**

**Bella's birthday is April 13****th****, so she is in fact 16 in this currently in the story**

**Edward and Bella will be reunited in 2008, I'm not telling when… *insert evil grin* I just need to have Bella's career kick off before the action kicks in.**

**I don't know why I have the years in here, maybe because it sets the scene? It's okay you can just ignore the years (: **

**The songs featured in this chapter are Wish You Were Here by Hey Monday, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, and Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift Enjoy!**

_Two weeks later, July 18__th__ 2007_

"Hey, Matt?" I called while walking into the familiar studio.

Matt turned in his chair, "Ah, there you are Bella," he smiled, "What's up?"

"Um… do you think I could try something, well, a little different?" I timidly asked.

"Sure! I'm a mad scientist so let's experiment!" he exclaimed like a nerd.

I giggled at his lame attempt to be funny and set Twilight down.

Matt had a puzzled look on his face and pointed to Twilight, "Aren't you going to need that?"

"Nope, I happen to know how to play electric guitar too," I informed him. It was a couple of months ago when I learned electric, I was bored and I needed another hobby so why not electric guitar? "Landon?" I called over to him. He looked up from the mini fridge and jogged over to me almost tripping in the process. Well, at least I'm not the only one who's clumsy…

"Yeah?" he asked as he popped open his Coke.

"I wrote down the chords to this song last night for electric, do you mind?" I said handing him the notes.

He took the paper and glanced at it for a moment, "I'll see what I can do," he grinned at me and walked away picking up his guitar in the process.

I smiled after him and went to sit next to Rosalie who was currently engrossed in her Blackberry.

I plopped down next to her, which got her attention. She smiled, "Hey girl!"

"Hey," I smiled back, "What're you looking at?" I questioned.

"Just my Twitter updates, they're kind of addicting to be honest," she admitted as she set her phone down.

"Really?" I mused.

"Yeah, it's whatever," she said as she got up and went towards her Yamaha piano that was placed at the back of the studio. I followed her out of curiosity.

She sat down on it and started playing a classical melody that was beautiful, almost as beautiful as _his_ playing.

After a minute I complimented her, "Wow, you're great!"

She looked up and slightly blushed, "Thanks, but it's not really my style." She explained.

"How?" I pulled a chair over and sat next to her.

"Watch this," she beamed and got up into a standing position and adjusted her piano so it was at the appropriate level. She pressed a few buttons and looked up at me.

"Ready?" she asked, hands at the keys.

I nodded my head in anticipation.

The room immediately filled with symphonic, electronic tones and she started singing.

_Na na I wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P. Diddy_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back_

_I'm talkin'_

_Pedicures on our toes, toes_

_Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowin' up our phones, phones_

She stopped and looked up at me, "That's all I have so far," she explained.

"_You_ wrote that?" I asked, my mouth gaping open.

"I was bored, and I'm a partier so I decided to write a song about it," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Rosalie, I never would have guessed that you could be into techno," I laughed

"Stranger things have happened!" she shrugged and walked back over to the sofa.

"Bella!" I heard my name called, it was Landon, "I think I have something,"

"Well then let's see Mr. Electric," I gave him a pat on the back and he walked into the studio. I looked over towards Matt, who had his baseball hat over his face and was snoring.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "Matt?" I shook him.

He snorted and sat up, his hat falling to the floor.

"Time to wake up, it's recording time," I said. We had already recorded 3 songs in the past two weeks: Fearless, 6 months, and Our Song.

"Alright then, let's do this," he got the soundboard ready.

!#$%^&()

"Five, six, seven, eight…"

_**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Here's my heart in a postcard, darling  
Just one step from the edge  
Sleep alone, and it's so hard, darling  
You're next to me in my head**_

But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say

Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave  
And the stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

Here's my Hollywood ending calling  
Every day fades to black  
Sick and tired of pretending, darling  
That you'll ever come back

But it's too late, too late to call  
Are you out there?  
Too late, too much to say

Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave  
And the stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here

Tell me something  
Talk me down, down again  
I'm broken, I'm frozen out

Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave  
And the stains are left on me

Wish you were here  
Wish you well  
If you'd only share this hell  
But you leave  
And the stains are left on me  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
I wish you, I wish you were here  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

"Uh, Bella?" Matt asked when I finished.

"Yes?" I said into the mike.

"Different… is an understatement," he chuckled and went back to the soundboard.

I giggled along with him and I took off the headphones.

_!#$%^&*()_+_

"Alright, I think we can start wrapping things up now," Matt concluded.

"Sounds good," I said as I got up from the chair next to him and made my way over to my purse. We had been working on the song for a couple of hours, thinking of things we could do to make it sound more upbeat. We strung in some power chords, added back-up vocals (thank you Rosalie) and Matt told me to transfer the notes to acoustic so they could balance out the melody with the electric guitar, which I had no trouble with.

I took out my cell to call my mom to pick me up. I was perfectly capable of driving a car… I was 16, responsible, smart… well, a little, but my mom didn't trust me well enough in this New York traffic yet… and I don't have my license, but I'm still working on that, I haven't had time to take my road test. That's scheduled in September, so hopefully I won't have any conflicts.

"Hey, Bella?" Kayla called.

I looked over at her, she was with Landon, Austin, and Rose, "Yeah?"

"Want to come out to eat with us? A little ice-breaker?" she shrugged.

"Kayla," I started "We've known each other for two weeks now, the ice has been broken or melted, your pick," I giggled.

"Melted," she shot back with a smile, "and who cares? I want to melt some more ice!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"Well, I would, but I have a movie night with my friends, sorry," I said.

"Invite them!" Landon offered.

I just looked at them. Well, I'm sure Shannon and Alice would like to go out to eat, but we always have our movie nights on Fridays…

"Then it's settled," Rose brought me out of my thoughts as she approached me and tugged at my arm, pulling both me and her out of the studio and into the lobby.

"Wait!" I contradicted as I tugged on her arm.

"What!" she let go and spun towards me.

I pointed back towards the studio with my thumb, "My purse is still in there."

She softened up, "Oh."

"One sec," I held up a finger and jogged back to the room. I retrieved my purse and got my cell phone out of it. I dialed Shannon's number.

"Hello?" I heard her shout over the blasting music and Alice's singing, "Bella? Where are y- ALICE SHUT UP!" she shouted over to Alice, I think I heard Alice curse at Shannon before the music stopped, "Sorry about that, anywho! Where are you?" she finally asked.

I walked over to the gang as I said, "Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out to eat with me and the band?" I proposed.

"Oh, um, hang on," I heard he talk to Alice for a moment before she asked where.

"Hey, where?" I asked Rose.

"BD's Mongolian BBQ," Austin answered, enunciating each word with a wide grin.

I smiled at his enthusiasm and told them where.

"Alrighty tightie!" Shannon said, "We'll see you there then," she said before hanging up.

"Okay, is it alright if my friends come?" I asked them.

Austin shrugged his shoulders, Landon nodded his head, Rose said, "Sure!", and Kayla just said, "The more the merrier!"

"Good," I replied, "'Cause you wouldn't of had a choice anyways." I laughed as I went to call my mom.

_!#$%^&*()_+_

"My favorite song by them would probably be," Shannon squinted and looked towards the ceiling in thought, "Heels Over Head," she finished looking back at Landon. We were standing around the circle of grillers watching our food get cooked.

"That one's good," he nodded his head, "But not the best," he finished.

Shannon looked back from watching her chicken, sausage, noodle, and buffalo sauce cook, "And what's yours?" she challenged. They had been talking, or rather, arguing about their favorite bands, Shannon's was obviously Boys Like Girls and Landon was more into Forever The Sickest Kids or The Maine. I for one, didn't know any of these bands, but it was entertaining to watch them argue like a brother and sister.

"Without a doubt Thunder," He replied.

"Aw! That song is so cute!" Shannon gushed as she grabbed her plate from the griller and turned to make her way back to the table, but not until turning back around and saying, "But not the best,"

As she walked back to the table with Rose, Alice, and Austin, I turned to Landon and said, "Stubborn isn't she?"

Landon just shook his head and smiled, "She'll come around,"

I smiled back at him and grabbed my plate and headed back to the table. Rose and Alice were giggling about something. They had gotten along great, you'd think they had known each other forever rather than just 15 minutes.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked as I set my plate down and sat.

"Nope, just people watching," Alice said before snickering.

I raised one eyebrow. Rosalie caught my confusion and pointed behind me. I turned around to see a bleach blonde girl sitting at the bar, leaning towards it slightly with her elbows resting on the countertop.

"What about her?"

"Bella, look down a bit," Alice instructed with a laugh.

My eyes slowly descended and my hands flew to my mouth and my eyes went wide and I couldn't help but laugh. The girl's g-string was out in the open for everyone to see. I couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles. Eventually I heard Austin chuckle and Shannon burst into guffaws with her signature loud laugh so I see that they caught on.

Landon had just gotten his plate from the griller and was making his way back to the table. He happened to walk past the girl checking her out. I simply watched the scene as if it were in slow motion. His eyes started from her hair, to her back and I watched as they got lower and lower until…

He dropped his plate and it came down with a crash, and broke into pieces. His expression was the same as mine when I first saw it but he was frozen in place, hands gripping where his plate should have been.

I. Died.

Everyone at the table was in tears, watching the scene unfold. Shannon was slapping the table, laughing silently because she was laughing so hard. Alice was all over Rosalie holding on to her for dear life for she was about to fall out of her chair. Rosalie just had her face in her hands shaking from laughing. Austin was clapping his hands, face scrunched up in a silent laugh. Kayla was on the ground rolling and I was clutching my stomach, tears streaming down my face.

I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

Landon eventually came back with a brand new plate of food, face red with embarrassment, which sent us into another fit of laughter.

As Austin and Kayla teased him with lame puns regarding the situation, my phone vibrated in my pocket. My smile immediately fell from my face when I looked at the caller I.D.

_James Mann_

Alice caught my reaction to my phone and leaned over, "What's wrong?"

"It's James," I looked up at her with a worried expression.

Her expression went from concern to anger, "What the hell does he want?" she spat.

"I don't know," I replied as I answered the call and got up from the table.

"What do you want James?" I spat into the phone as I opened the door to walk outside.

"Hey baby-,"

"I am NOT your baby," I interrupted.

He sighed, "Look, Bella. I'm really sorry for what I said,"

"It's not what you said James, it's what you did," I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sorry I slapped you too so do you forgive me?" he asked with no remorse.

"James, I've been ignoring you for two months, it's over, I'm never going to forgive you," I said before hanging up and blocking his number. I shivered, not from the chilly night, but from the memories of what he did. I was dating him, he was the cutest guy in school and the first couple of weeks went great, until he started getting possessive. I would be out with my friends and he thought I was cheating on him, so he would scream in my face and grab my shoulders roughly and shake me. I would tell him to stop but he would just grip me harder. Eventually I told him I wanted to break up with him, but he just slapped me and pushed me down.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I gripped my face and ran out of his empty house. Thankfully it was the first day of summer so I wouldn't have to see him for another 3 months. I've been ignoring him since.

Alice and Shannon are the only two people I told about James and me. They hugged me and reassured me that everything would be alright, but truthfully, I was scared out of my mind? What if he comes to my apartment in the middle of the night and beats me? What if he kills me or my mom? I still had occasional nightmares about him.

Eventually I went back inside and forced a smile telling Austin, Landon, Kayla and Rose that it was just my mom calling to check up on me. But Alice and Shannon knew different, Shannon, who was sitting next to me, gave me a quick reassuring squeeze on the knee, showing me that she was there to talk. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

So when I got home that night, I wrote.

_!#$%^&*()_+_

"Ready, and go," Matt said.

_**I took a chance I took a shot **_

_**And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, i took it hard  
And down here from the ground i see who you are**_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like i don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
Now you know

**A/N: Hey guys! Now you know that Bella's got a secret, and a potential enemy?**

**Please review! It means a lot to me! And check out my new story Into Your Arms (:**


End file.
